Lion Hearts
by Soraki01
Summary: Naruto und Iruka sind die einzigen Überlebenden ihres Stammes. Als ein neuer Anführer auftaucht, versetzt er die Welt in Angst und Schrecken. Dies gefällt Naruto natürlich gar nicht. Doch als sich die beiden treffen, können beide ihren Augen nicht trauen!
1. Wie alles begann

**Lion Hearts**

Hallihallo!!^^ Hier hab ich meine 2. Geschichte!! ich hoffe, sie wird euch gefallen!!^^

falls sich jemand fragt (nonit auf mein Profil geguckt hat) warum es in der Geschichte

eigentlich geht … ich sage nur, der Name verrät ziemlich viel, ne??^^

Bevor ich jetzt aber mit meiner Story anfange, bitte ich darum, dass mir Kommentare hinterlassen werden, da ich wissen will ob meine Story gut ankommt!!^^ und was gibt's da besseres als Kommiss … ich will natürlich niemanden zwingen, versteht das nicht falsch es ist nur, wenn ich keine Kommiss bekomm, dann heißt es das euch meine Geschichte nit gefällt!! T.T

Falls fragen bereits im ersten Kapitel auftreten, könnt ihr mich ruhig fragen, ich freue mich immer auf Feedback!!^^ nun ja … jetzt aber genug vom Vorwort!!;)

**Warnung:** Sasunaru^^ (evtl. Kakairu?), shonen Ai (Yaoi?), auch wenn es Sasunaru ist, werde ich Naru nit zu Uke-isch machen!! da es mir gar nit gefällt!! außerdem passt es nit! Naruto ist stark, also wird er sich auch so benehmen!! (meistens jedenfalls!!^^), Sakura und ein paar andere werden hier nit so gut dastehen!! (brauche einfach bad guys!!^^ Alle Charaktere sind Löwen, sie können sich aber in halbmenschliche Körper verwandeln (Mensch mit Katzenohren und –schwanz … hab den Namen vergessen!! T.T).

**Disclaimer:** Naruto gehört mir nicht … Leider T.T!!

**Sonstiges:** Ich werde den Charakteren keine zu ausgebildete Mähne geben … ich weiß zwar, das des für Löwen wichtig ist … aber!!^^ Außerdem, werde ich hin und wieder Kampfzenen schreiben … auch wenn es mein erstes Mal ist … also seit bitte nicht zu hart!!^^und falls sich die Löwen eher wie Katzen verhalten oder die Charaktere n bisle OoC werden, dann sorry!! ich versuch´s aber nit passieren zu lassen!!^^ Falls manche fragen, können sie lachen oder sonst sowas in der Art ... Ja das können sie!!^^ so wie bei König der Löwen!!^^

So und nun viel Spaß bei der Story!^^

_**Kapitel 1 **_

_Es war ein warmer, sonniger Tag in einer Wüste. _

_Der blaue Himmel wurde von ein paar Vogelschwärmen durchflogen und einzelne Wolken zogen an der Himmelwand entlang. Im Großen und Ganzen war es ein ruhiger, harmoniescher Ort. Man hörte nur einige Vögel in den naheliegenden Sträuchern und Bäumen zwitschern, und den sanften, warmen und leichten Wind über kleine, grüne Grasstellen fegen. _

_Doch diese Ruhe wurde schlagartig gestört, als zwei kleine Kreaturen über den Boden flitzten und die Vögel aus ihren Verstecken somit vertrieben. Die beiden hinterließen nur eine Staubwolke hinter sich, und fuhren mit ihrem kleinen Wettkampf fort. Als die beiden nach etlichen Minuten schließlich zusammenbrachen und heftig Atmend einige Zentimeter von einander entfernt lagen, sprach der eine, mit einem erschöpften aber trotzdem noch zufriedenen grinsen auf den Lippen: „ha … ha … siehste, … ich hab doch *ha* gesagt *ha*, dass ich gewinne!" „Hn, des glaubst du *ha* doch selber nicht *ha* Dobe, du bist eindeutig vor mir*ha* zusammengebrochen!" antwortete ihm der andere darauf. _

_Der gelbfarbene Löwe drehte langsam seinen immer noch schweren Kopf zu seinen schwarzblauen Rivalen. Man konnte eindeutig sehen, dass der gelbfarbene schmollte „ du sollst mich doch nicht so nennen!" doch sein schmollen verschwand schlagartig und der junge Löwe sprang auf, die Müdigkeit bereits vergessen funkelten seine Himmelblauen Augen und trat etwas näher an seinen Rivalen heran: „ ne Sasuke, was hältst du von 'ner kleinen Revanche?" der Schwarzblaue schaute ihn leicht erschrocken an. Es war gerade zu erstaunlich. Im einen Moment lag Naruto total erschöpft am Boden und im nächsten war er bereits wieder topfit! Es war zwar bekannt, dass Naruto ziemlich hyperaktiv war, aber seine Regenerationsfähigkeit war fast schon unglaublich! Sasuke wollte natürlich nicht schwächer als sein Freund/Rivale aussehen, also verbarg er seine Müdigkeit und meinte knapp „Hn, bist du sicher? du wirst eh verlieren!" Sasuke Grinste so breit, dass man seine scharfen Zähne sehen konnte. Naruto blitzte ihn nur wütend an und kniff seine Augen ein wenig zusammen „Das werden wir ja sehn Teme!!" Sasuke funkelte darauf nur amüsiert mit seinen Augen während er Naruto weiter reden lies _

„_also, wenn wir noch ein wenig weiter geradeaus rennen müssten wir irgendwann an einen Fluss kommen. Wer ihn zuerst erreicht gewinnt!" „Hn" war alles was der Dunkle dazu zu sagen hatte als er sich neben Naruto aufstellte „Na gut, dann kann´s ja los gehen!" Die beiden drückten sich an den Boden „ Auf die Plätze" Naruto drückte sich mit seinem Vorderkörper noch immer an den Boden, während sein Hinterteil in die Höhe ragte und Sasuke tat das gleiche „Fertig"_

_nun begann Narutos Schweif vor Aufregung zu zucken „LOS!" nachdem Naruto schließlich das Startsignal gegeben hatte flitzten die beiden so heftig über den Wüstensand, dass sich eine gewaltige Staubwolke hinter ihnen bildete. Dies kümmerte die beiden Löwen aber sonderlich wenig, sie hatten nur eines im Sinn und dies war denn anderen zu besiegen. _

_Sasuke und Naruto rannten an vielen Büschen, Sträuchern und Bäumen vorbei. Hin und wieder schreckten sie sogar einige Tiere auf, als sie ihrem Ziel – dem Fluss – immer näher kamen._

_Als der Fluss schließlich am Horizont auftauchte, bemerkte Naruto dies natürlich sofort und beschleunigte sein Tempo. Sasuke war das natürlich nicht entgangen also legte er auch einen Zahn zu, jedoch merkte er langsam, wie ihm die Müdigkeit wieder einholte und musste wohl oder übel verlangsamen. Naruto bemerkte nicht wie Sasuke langsamer wurde. Er beschleunigte sogar noch mehr. Er war bereits fast am Fluss. Sasuke noch hinter ihm. Er war nun so dicht am Fluss, dass es langsam für ihn Zeit wäre zu bremsen. Doch bevor er bremsen konnte stolperte er mit seiner rechten Vorderpfote über einen Stein. Wegen seiner hohen Geschwindigkeit, schlug er mehrere Purzelbäume und landete schließlich mit einem lauten Platsch im Wasser. Als er wieder auftauchte und sich ans Ufer rettete, bemerkte er ein Geräusch. Und dieses Geräusch gefiel im ganz und gar nicht „Hör auf zu lachen! das ist ganz und gar nicht witzig!" schrie ein beschämter Naruto seinen Freund an. Sein Freund hingegen lachte weiter und Naruto saß sich nass und beschämt hin und zog einen Schmollmund. Nach einigen Minuten faste sich Sasuke wieder, jedoch lag noch immer ein breites grinsen auf seinen Lippen. _

„_Tch, Teme!" knurrte Naruto nur, ging aber trotzdem zu dem Blauschwarzen hinüber und legte sich neben ihm. Naruto lag auf seiner Seite, den Rücken Sasuke zugewendet und bemerkte, wie Sasuke sich ebenfalls hinlegte. Jedoch lag Sasuke nicht auf seiner Seite wie Naruto, sondern lag auf seinen Vorder- und Hinterpfoten (so wie die Sphinx^^). Es verstrichen einige Minuten, bis sich Naruto schließlich zu Sasuke drehte und ihn prüfend ansah. Sasuke bemerkte das natürlich und drehte seinen Kopf zu Naruto „ Alles ihn Ordnung?" fragte er Naruto leicht besorgt „Hm? Oh ja, was sollte schon sein? … nun ja … ich wollte dich mal etwas fragen …" Sasuke schaute Naruto interessiert an „Und das wäre?" Naruto schwieg einige Minuten und sah Sasuke nur tief in die Augen bis er sich schließlich einen Ruck gab „ W-Wir sind doch Freunde oder?" Sasuke nickte „Dann will ich, dass du mir etwas versprichst!" Naruto hielt kurz Inne und Sasuke sah ihn fragend an und wartete ab „ Ich will, dass du mir versprichst, dass du für immer mein Freund bleibst, du mich nie betrügst und mich niemals alleine lässt! Kannst du mir das versprechen?" Naruto sah Sasuke durchdringend an und wartete auf eine Antwort oder irgendeine Reaktion seines dunklen Freundes. Nach wenigen Minuten der Stille legte sich ein Lächeln auf Sasukes Lippen. Ein wahres Lächeln. „ Du hast mein Wort Dobe! Aber ich verlange genau das gleiche von dir! Deal?" Narutos Augen leuchteten und er lächelte über beide Ohren „Deal!"_

_Naruto lag mit seinem Freund noch einige Minuten im Gras, in der Nähe des Flusses, bis er plötzlich etwas vernahm *"Naruto!"* Der angesprochene schreckte auf und sprang auf seine Pfoten. Er schaute neben sich, doch … von Sasuke war weit und breit keine Spur. *Wo ist Sasuke?* fragte sich Naruto immer und immer wieder. Er drehte sich im Kreis und sah die ganze Umgebung nach seinem Freund ab. Doch … Sasuke war nirgends zusehen. *Wo ist er? was ist mit unserem Versprechen?*  
Er ging noch einige Schritte mehr und blieb stehen „SASUKE!!!" Naruto wartete, es kam jedoch keine Antwort, kein Rückruf, kein Wimmer oder dergleichen. Es war Totenstill. Erst jetzt fiel Naruto auf, das nicht mal mehr die Vögel sangen. Es war alles Ruhig. Naruto senkte den Kopf, Tränen traten aus seinen Augen und vielen auf den Wüstensand. *Warum Sasuke? Warum hast du unser Versprechen gebrochen?* „Naruto" da war wieder die Stimme, die ihn vorhin aufgeschreckt hatte. _

_Als das Rufen immer mehr und lauter wurde, wurde die Welt um Naruto immer farbloser und trist. Alles verblasste. Nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, dass sich hier noch vor wenigen Minuten ein Fluss mit Gräsern und Bäumen befand, geschweige den sonst etwas Lebendes. naja, außer ihm selbst natürlich. Der Gelbfarben drohte langsam in dem Nichts zu versinken, bis er die Stimme wieder vernahm „NARUTO!! WACH AUF!!"._

Naruto schlug schlagartig die Augen auf und sah nichts anderes als Braun. er blinzelte und half seinen Augen damit die Umgebung besser wahrzunehmen. Langsam wusste Naruto was dieses Braun war, oder eher, wem dieses Braun gehörte. Er schaute nämlich in die Augen seines Ziehvaters und Lehrers. Iruka Umino. Naruto schaute zu Iruka hoch, da dieser neben seinen Kopf saß und besorgt zu ihm runter sah. Da Naruto auf seiner Seite lag und alle vier Beine von sich streckte, musste er zunächst seine Beine zu sich ziehen, bevor er sich aufrichten konnte, Doch nach wenigen Minuten saß Naruto Iruka bereits gegenüber und schaute seinem Ziehvater in dessen besorgte Augen „Naruto, ist alles in Ordnung? du hast so unruhig geschlafen! hattest du wieder einen Albtraum?"

*Einen Albtraum? Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob man das Albtraum nennen kann, Auf jeden Fall habe ich diese Träume, seitdem diese Sache passiert ist!* dachte Naruto „Naruto! hey!! alles ok??"

„Hm? Oh Iruka!! ja alles in Ordnung, mach dir keine Sorgen!" beruhigte Naruto Iruka und stand auf, auf und streckte sich. Anschließend ging er zu Iruka und stupste ihn leicht in die Seite „Kommst du? Ich hab Hunger!! Kann ich Ramen zum Frühstück haben??" fragte Naruto voller Hoffnung. Iruka lächelte und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf „Vielleicht Naruto. Lass dich einfach mal überraschen!"

Naruto zog einen kleinen Schmollmund „Oh man Sensei! du weißt doch, dass ich in Sachen Geduld nicht so gut bin!" Iruka antwortete Naruto mit einem lachen und meinte: „Dann musst du das wohl noch mehr trainieren! aber nun komm, sonst verhungerst du mir noch!" Iruka stand auf und ging mit Naruto daraufhin aus der kleinen Höhle, in welcher sie seit 2 Wochen lebten.

Sie waren in den letzen Jahren viel rumgekommen, haben viel gesehen und erlebt. Leider fanden sie nirgends einen geeigneten Platz zum Bleiben und Leben. So blieb den Beiden nichts anderes übrig als nach wenigen Wochen, manchmal sogar Tagen, weiterzuziehen. Doch vor 2 Wochen, hatten sie ein kleines Dorf gefunden, welches die beide herzlich aufgenommen hatte.

Dass Naruto und Iruka darüber sehr froh und erleichtert waren war verständlich. Es kann zwar schön sein so viel zu Reisen, aber einen Ort zuhaben, wo man bleiben und leben konnte, war immer noch am schönsten. Als Naruto und Iruka aus der Höhle traten, schien ein warmer und heller Lichtstrahl auf Narutos Fell. Dieser schüttelte sich deswegen leicht und war von dem warmen Strahl völlig begeister. Am liebsten würde er sich nun auf einen großen Felsen legen und sich ausgiebig sonnen lassen. Dies musste aber wohl auf später verschoben werden, da der Blauäugige merkte, wie sich ein unangenehmes Hungergefühl in ihm ausbreitete. Also schaute er zu Iruka rüber, welcher ihn wissend ansah und daraufhin nickte. Naruto lächelte und folgte Iruka, welcher sich nun in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Die beiden 115 cm großen Löwen gingen einen schmalen Pfad entlang und kamen schließlich im Dorf an. Das Dorf war nicht sonderlich groß, dies störte die beiden aber keineswegs. Es war nur etwas seltsam, dass sich im Dorf nicht wirklich sonderlich viele Männliche Löwen aufhielten, wenn sogar überhaupt keine. Außer sie selbst natürlich.

Vielleicht war dies auch der Grund, warum die beiden so freudig aufgenommen wurden. Sie hatten außerdem gehört, dass auf der ganzen Welt die Anzahl der Weibchen in jedem Dorf zurück ging, seitdem ein neuer Stamm gegründet wurde. Der Anführer dieses Stammes, hatte wohl oder übel die Ansicht, dass er mit den anderen Stämmen machen konnte, was er wollte, und das tat er auch, indem er sich aus den anderen Stämmen, nur die schönsten und fruchtbarsten Weibchen holte. Als Naruto und Iruka in das Dorf gekommen waren, erfuhren sie, dass die Bewohner des Dorfes versuchten sich vor den Anführer des Stammes zu verstecken und bauten vor einem Jahr dieses kleine Dorf, von dem nicht viele wussten, dass es überhaupt existierte. So waren die Löwen und mehr noch die Löwinnen geschützt vor dem Anführer. Was Naruto noch weniger gefiel, als das der Anführer skrupellos zu sein schien, war, dass dieser Anführer sein Stamm/Dorf nach seinen alten Stamm benannt hatte. Konohagakure. *Wie kann er es nur wagen, den Namen so in den Schmutz zu ziehen?!* dachte Naruto verbittert. Konoha war ein friedliches und gerechtes Dorf gewesen, und nach alledem was ihm und Iruka zugestoßen war, wollte er diesen Namen eigentlich gut in Erinnerung behalten. Dies konnte er aber nun vergessen, da dieser Name nun die ganze Welt in Angst und Schrecken versetzte.

Naruto seufzte. Ja, es war wirklich viel in den letzten Jahren geschehen. Er war durch hartes und langes Training von einem kleinen naiven Jungtier, zu einem stolzen und guten Kämpfer herangewachsen. Er war sogar etwas ganz besonderes, da ein ganz besonderes Blut in seinen Adern floss. Das Blut des Kyuubi-Clans. Viele denken noch bis heute, das dieser Clan vollkommen ausgerottet wurde. Er und seine beiden Eltern waren die letzen seiner Art gewesen. Jedoch erinnerte er sich nicht mehr genau an sie, da beide sehr früh starben, als er noch ein Baby war. Es herrschte früher Krieg, zwischen den Kyuubi-Clan und den anderen Clanen. Selbst wenn der Kyuubi-Clan einer der stärksten war, nützte es ihm nichts, als sich die ganzen anderen Clane gegen ihn verbündeten. Die feindlichen Clane hatten Angst davor, dass der Kyuubi-Clan irgendwann einmal die Macht und dessen Kraft, zu Kopf steigt und er beschließt, die anderen Clane zu unterwerfen. Dies wollten sie natürlich unbedingt verhindern. Der Krieg dauerte 6 Jahre. Naruto kam im 5. Jahr des Krieges zur Welt. Als Naruto 3 Monate alt war, passierte es schließlich. Die Feinde vielen in sein Heimatdorf ein, rissen Häuser nieder, verbrannten diese und töteten alles, egal ob es eine Bedrohung darstellte oder nicht.

Narutos Mutter Kushina hatte fürchterliche Angst um ihr Junges, ihr Mate (1) Minato kämpfte im Dorf und versuchte mit den anderen männlichen Löwen, die Feinde zu vertreiben. Kushina sah sich aufgeregt im Zimmer um und entdeckte eine kleine Holztruhe. Sie nahm Naruto, welcher auf seinem Schlafplatz noch friedlich vor sich hin schlummerte in ihr Maul und legte ihn in die Truhe. Naruto wachte währenddessen auf und sah seine Mutter aus weiten, fragenden, blauen Augen an.

„Sch … alles in Ordnung Naru-Chan. Hab keine Angst ja?" Naruto legte seinen Kopf schief und stellte seine Ohren nach vorn, als ob er versuchte sie besser und schneller verstehen zu können. Kushina hingegen, wurde das Herz schwer und Sie musste sich zwingen keine Tränen, vor ihrem geliebten Baby zu vergießen. Sie legte noch ein paar Kissen in die Truhe, worauf sich Naruto setzen konnte und sah ihm lange in die Augen „so mein Süßer, es wird jetzt Zeit zu schlafen, hm??" Kushina lächelte und schmuste ihr Kind am Kopf. Naruto gefiel dies ungemein und begann zugleicht laut zu schnurren. Nun traten Kushina doch Tränen in die Augen. Sie riss sich aber trotzdem zusammen, um nicht vor Naruto weinen zu müssen. Sie sang ein Schlaflied für ihn und er versank nach wenigen Minuten in einen festen und tiefen Schlaf.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich Magie an dir ansetzten muss Naruto. Es ist aber das Beste so. Glaub mir, bitte!" nun kullerten viele Tränen aus ihren Augen und Kushina lies sie frei laufen. Plötzlich hörte sie etwas, es waren schreie und sadistisches Gelächter. Ihr Fell stellte sich auf und Ihre Ohren zuckten wild von der einen Richtung zur nächsten um besser hören zu können. Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass die Feinde näher waren als vermutet. Sie machte sich also auf den Weg nach draußen, um ihre Feinde weg vom Dorf und noch wichtiger, weg von Naruto zu bringen. einige Minuten verstrichen, bis weit entfernt ein schmerzerfüllter, sterbender Schrei und lautes Gelächter ertönte. „So das war die letzte! Los Leute, lasst uns unseren Sieg feiern." lachend ließen sie ihre Feinde am Boden sterbend liegen. Manchmal traten einige mit voller Absicht sogar auf die toten Körper, welche am Boden lagen „Beeilt euch endlich!" rief der Anführer „Ich will nach Hause, zu meinem Mate und Jungen" mit diesen Worten verschwanden sie schließlich und ließen alle Mitglieder des Kyuubi-Clans Tod in ihrem eigenem Dorf zurück. Nun ja nicht alle. Sie hatten ein kleines, schlafendes Jungtier in einer Truhe übersehen.

An das alles erinnerte sich Naruto nicht mehr, das einzige woran er sich noch erinnern konnte, war, dass er in einem warmen und kuschligen Bett aufwachte und eine unbekannte Person vor sich sah. Diese Person, war niemand anderes als sein späterer Ziehvater und Lehrer Iruka Umino. Iruka war es auch, der ihn nach Konoha gebracht hatte. Dort lernte er viele Freunde kennen. Darunter auch seinen *besten* Freund Sasuke Uchiha. Jedoch erinnerte er sich auch noch ganz genau an den Tag an dem sich alles änderte. Und zwar zum schlimmeren.

Naruto schüttelte seinen Kopf, er wollte nicht an diesen Tag und diesen Vorfall denken. Das Geschehen hatte zu viel Schmerz und Kummer angerichtet, sodass sich Naruto wunderte, warum es ihn nicht innerlich zerrissen hatte. Er wurde jedoch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er einen leichten Stupser spürte „Naruto, wir sind da!". Naruto richtete seine Augen auf das Haus vor ihm.

Ramen-Welt. Narutos Augen fingen zu leuchten an „Iruka du bist der beste!! Lass uns rein gehen! bitte-bitte!!" Narutos schweif schwang von der einen Seite zur anderen, während er sich hungrig über die Lippen legte. Iruka beobachtete dies nur amüsiert und meinte „Na dann los". Die beiden gingen in das Haus, und sahen viele kleine Tische und um ihnen, viele Kissen. Naruto und Iruka setzten sich also an so einen Tisch und warteten. Das Restaurant war gut besucht, es saßen einige Löwen an den Tischen und aßen zufrieden ihre Bestellungen. Als Naruto wieder zur Küche blickte, kam … ein Mann mit Schweif und Ohren. Der Mann arbeitete hier offensichtlich, da er einen Kittel mit dem Logo trug. Er stellte sich neben Naruto und fragte nach ihren Bestellungen. Als beide bestellt hatten (Iruka pork Ramen und Naruto eine doppelte Portion Miso Ramen) und der Mann zurück in die Küche gegangen war, drehte sich Narutos Kopf blitzschnell zu Iruka „Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit diesen Männern mit Ohren, Schweifen und Krallen?" wollte Naruto wissen „Das sage ich dir, sobald es an der Zeit für dich ist" lächelte ihn Iruka an. Naruto legte darauf seine Ohren an und senkte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch „Das sagst du immer" schmollte Naruto in einer leisen Stimme, aber trotzdem noch verständlich für Iruka. Als der Kellner schließlich mit dem Essen zurück kam, nahm Naruto seinen Kopf vom Tisch, sodass der Mann die Beiden Schüsseln abstellen konnte. Kaum war das Essen in Narutos Reichweite, schlang er es auch schon gierig hinunter.

Eine halbe Stunde und viele Ramenschüsseln später, gingen Naruto und Iruka papp satt aus dem Restaurant. Naruto leckte sich noch einige Male über seine Lippen, bis der Geschmack von Ramen ganz verschwunden war „Was hältst du von einem kleinen Bad, Naruto?" Iruka schaute Naruto fragend an, beide Ohren nach vorn gerichtet. „Ein Bad?" Narutos Ohren zuckten bei dem Gedanken  
„Warum nicht? ich könnte mal wieder etwas Entspannung vertragen" meinte Naruto grinsen, sodass seine scharfen Eckzähne gut zur Geltung kamen. Iruka nickte darauf freudig und beide machten sich auf den Weg zu den Quellen. sie mussten fast 45 Minuten laufen, bis sie die Quellen erreicht hatten, da diese auf einem Hügel waren, etwas entfernt von dem Dorf. Naruto sprang sofort in die heiße Quelle und machte es sich gemütlich. Iruka schüttelte nur den Kopf und stieg auch in die heiße Quelle. Beide lagen auf einem der vielen Steine, welche sich etwas unter der Wasseroberfläche befanden. So konnten sie sich gemütlich hinlegen und das warme Wasser genießen, ohne Angst zu haben ertrinken zu müssen. Das Wasser reichte den beiden liegenden Löwen bis zum Halsansatz. Beide seufzten wohlig und genossen das warme Wasser. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde waren sie bereits auf den Heimweg, bis Naruto etwas auffiel „Iruka … riechst du das auch?" fragte Naruto, Ohren angelegt und die Nase in der Luft, schnuppernd. Iruka roch darauf auch die Luft und lauschte zusätzlich mit seinen Ohren. „Ja, dass Tue ich! Ich höre auch was! Lass uns schnell zum Dorf zurück gehen und schauen was los ist!" Naruto nickte nur und so rannten beide, bis sie das Dorf schließlich erreichten. Die beiden trauten ihren Augen nicht. Das Dorf war vollkommen zerstört und von den Bewohnern fehlte jede Spur. Die beiden gingen weiter in das Dorf hinein. Alle beide hatten ein entsetztes Gesicht, denn je weiter sie gingen umso verwüsteter wurde es. Häuser waren eingestürzt, der Boden war zerwühlt und zerkratzt, Staub lag in der Luft und alles schien wie ausgestorben.

Naruto schluckte. Ihm kam das alles unangenehm bekannt vor. Das Gleiche war auch mit Konohagakure passiert, als … als … Naruto schüttelte wild seinen Kopf *Ich kann jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken! ich muss den Leuten helfen! vielleicht wurden welche beim Angriff zurück gelassen und sind jetzt schwer verletzt oder schlimmer noch …!" dachte Naruto, während er Iruka weiter ins Dorfes Innere folgte. Plötzlich blieb Iruka stehen und witterte „Ich glaub ich hab was gefunden!" Iruka folgte dem Geruch, während Naruto ihm hinterher eilte. Der braunfarbene Löwe blieb abrupt stehen und schaute wie gebannt auf den Boden vor ihm. Naruto stellte sich neben ihn und erstarrte. Auf dem Boden lag der Kellner von vorhin, nur das er dieses mal in seiner Löwengestallt war.

Die beiden Formen sahen zwar total anders aus, aber der Geruch war eindeutig und irrte sich zumeist nie. *armer Kerl* dachte Naruto, bis er ein anderes Geräusch vernahm „h-hil … fe …" Naruto lauschte und witterte, dann drehte er sich zu Iruka „Ich glaub ich habe was gehört!" sagte Naruto aufgeregt zu Iruka „Woher kam das Geräusch?", „von dort drüben" Naruto deutete mit dem Kopf und seiner rechten Pfote in Richtung eines eingestürzten Hauses, auf der anderen Straßenseite. Sie sahen sich kurz an und nickten, dann rannten sie zum eingestürzten Haus hinüber „Hallo?? Ist da jemand?" fragte Naruto laut „hallo? …. bi-bit … te … hel. f..t mir .."

Naruto und Iruka lauschten so gut es geht der Stimme „Das hört sich an, wie das Dorfoberhaupt!" stellte Iruka fest. „Du hast recht! komm schnell! wir müssen ihn schnell daraus holen! nur wie?"  
„Lass uns erst einmal versuchen, ob wir diese Holzbretter bewegen können" schlug Iruka vor „Gute Idee!" sagte Naruto dazu und begann sogleich die Bretter aus dem Weg zu räumen. Iruka half im sofort, als er bemerkte, dass sich Naruto bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Es war jedoch nicht so einfach mit Pfoten diese ganzen Bretter aus dem Weg zu räumen, doch sie schafften es irgendwie und hatten den weißfarbigen Anführer bald freigelegt. Dieser Hustete und Atmete schwer „Vielen *hust* Dank … meine Freunde!" Naruto sah zum Anführer hinunter „keine Ursache! das waren wir dir Schuldig! du hast uns ja schließlich Unterschlupf bei dir im Dorf gewehrt!" meinte Naruto und senkte leicht seinen Kopf, damit der Anführer ihn besser verstehen konnte. Sie hatten ihn zwar gerettet aber es sah nicht so aus, als würde er es schaffen, er war alt und verletzt und hustete und atmete immer schwerer. Naruto und Iruka sahen den alten mit mitfühlenden und traurigen Augen an. „Naruto hat recht, Sir! Aber was ist passiert? wer war das?!", „Ach was! das *hust* habe ... Ich doch gern … gemacht!" der alte lächelte ein müdes Lächeln. „was Passiert ist? *hust* nun, die Truppen von Konoha kamen *hust* und haben alle Weibchen mitgenommen ... währenddessen *hust* haben sie … die Stadt verwüstet! *hust*hust*hust*" der Oberste musste seinen Satz unterbrechen, als er einen heftigen Hustenanfall bekam „ Alles in Ordnung Sir?" fragte Iruka besorgt „Ja, alles in Ordnung. wo war ich? ach ja *hust* als die Männchen des Dorfes versuchten, die zahlichüberlegenden Truppen von Konoha aufzuhalten, … wurden sie … alle umgebracht." Naruto und Iruka sahen ihn entsetzt an „Ich würde *hust* euch beide *hust* um einen letzten … Gefallen bitten *hust*!" die Stimme des alten wurde immer leiser und schwächer. „Sagen sie ihn Sir!" sagte Iruka schweren Herzens, während sich Naruto die Tränen zurück halten musste. Es war nicht gerade schön, mit ansehen zu müssen, wenn jemand starb. Besonders bei nahestehenden Personen und Leuten, die so freundlich und lieb waren, wie Nabuku (2), das Oberhaupt dieses Dorfes. Es war ganz und gar nicht schön. „Bitte *hust* befreit die Weibchen! *hust*hust* und bringt diesen … skrupellosen … Anführer zur Vernunft!".

„Wa-was? wie sollen wir das denn machen?" entgegnete ihm Iruka „*hust* keine Sorge! … Ihr schafft das schon … Ihr beide seid … immerhin … etwas ganz besonderes! *hust* Iruka, du mit … deinem einfühlendem Wesen und trotzdem starken Kräften und du Naruto, mit deiner Gabe nie aufzugeben und deiner wertvollen und starken Abstammung!" Iruka und Naruto sahen in mit erschrockenen Augen an. Jedoch hatte jeder einen anderen Grund. Während sich Iruka fragte, woher der Alte dies wissen konnte, da nur er und ein paar wenige von Narutos Abstammung wussten und natürlich über sich selbst. Sah Naruto ihn erschrocken und erstaunt an, da er nicht wusste, dass in seinem Blut das Erbe vom Kyuubi-Clan floss. Er wusste lediglich, dass er Sachen machen konnte, die andere nicht konnten! egal wie sehr sie es auch probierten. „Bitte … erfüllt einem ... *hust* sterbenden, alten Löwen, seinen letzten … Wunsch *hust*!"

Iruka sah nur beschämt zu Boden „Ich weiß nicht ob wir …", „Wir werden dir helfen Opa!! Du hast mein Wort!" sagte Naruto voller Zuversicht „ Wa-was? aber Naruto-" versuchte Iruka

„Nein Iruka! Dieser Bastard ist für meinen Geschmack bereits zu sehr ein Bastard! es wird Zeit, dass ihm mal jemand gehörig in den Hintern tretet!! und das nicht zu sanft!!" Iruka sah Naruto nur erschrocken an. Woher hatte der Gelbfarbene plötzlich so viel Zuversicht? Selbst in seinen Augen brannte ein Feuer. Genau wie früher, bevor diese Sache mit Konoha … und Sasuke passiert ist. Iruka lächelte, vielleicht sollten sie es doch versuchen? das einzige was schlimmer war als der Tod, war in dieser Welt, mit diesem skrupellosen Anführer zu leben. „Du hast mein Wort Opa! Ich werde die Weibchen befreien und diesen Idioten zur Vernunft bringen! komme was wolle!" Iruka nickte darauf um zu zeigen, dass er mithelfen würde. „Ich wünsche euch viel Glück *hust*!" brachte der Anführer noch heraus

„drücken sie uns im Himmel die Daumen, ja??" Naruto konnte nicht aufhalten, das einzelne Tränen langsam aus seinen Augen traten, als er dies sagte.

Das werde … ich! *hust*hust*un...d dank…e für … .s … …" flüsterte der Alte, bevor er schließlich verstarb. Naruto und Iruka blieben noch einige Minuten, bei den Verstorbenen. Es machten sich große, dunkle Wolken über den Himmel breit und nur wenige Minuten später schütteten sie ihren Inhalt über der Erde aus. Regen. Es war kein starker Regen. Naruto erschauderte, als sein Fell begann nass zu werden. Er sah zu Iruka, welchem es nicht gerade anders zu gehen schien. Naruto stupste Iruka an und als dieser ihn ansah, zeigte Naruto mit seinen Augen in Richtung des Dorfältesten. Auch ohne Worte, wusste Iruka was Naruto meinte und wollte. Der Dorfälteste und die anderen Toten des Dorfes, hatten es verdient, dass sie ehrenvoll begraben wurden. Sie waren immerhin so freundlich zu

den beiden Fremden gewesen und hatten sie mit offenen Armen willkommen geheißen. Außerdem hatten sich Naruto und Iruka im Dorf sehr wohl gefühlt, obwohl sie erst seit 2 Wochen dort gelebt hatten. Die beiden beschlossen also, den Tag noch im Dorf zu bleiben um die Toten zu beerdigen und für sie zu beten. Als nach wenigen Stunden der Regen nachließ, machten sich die beiden ans Werk. Sie gruben mit ihren scharfen Krallen tiefe Löcher und legten die Toten in jeweils ein anderes Loch, verschlossen sie und beteten für jeden einzelnen. Es waren nicht so viele Tote zu beerdigen, da das Dorf größtenteils aus Löwinnen bestand. Was Naruto auch sofort an etwas erinnerte. *Du Bastard. Das wirst du noch bereuen. warte ab! Bald wirst du nichts mehr zulachen haben!!* dachte Naruto wütend, drehte sich um und verließ, dich gefolgt von Iruka, das Dorf, welches sie so freundlich aufgenommen hatte. Als die beiden ein paar Meter vom Dorf entfernt waren, sahen beide nochmal zurück *Ich kriege dich! darauf kannst du dich verlassen! ich habe es schließlich versprochen* mit diesen Gedanken drehte sich Naruto wieder um und ging weiter, dicht gefolgt von einem stillen Iruka.

Es hatte auch einen Vorteil, dass so viel über den neuen Stamm geredet wurde. Wegen diesem Gerede wussten die beiden nämlich, wo sie ungefähr hin mussten, und so machten sich Naruto und Iruka auf den Weg. In Richtung Osten.

(1) engl. mate= Partner .

Mate = Partner. nur ich werde in meiner Geschichte Mate sagen/schreiben!!^^

(2) den Namen hab ich mir ausgedacht, wenn es ihn doch gibt oder er in einem Film, Manga usw. vorhanden ist, dann gehört er nicht mir!! (man weiß ja nie!!)^^

So, das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!!^^

Das Kapitel wurde länger, als ich gedacht habe …

falls ihr fragen habt, könnt ihr sie ruhig stellen!!^^

und ich würde mich wirklich riesig über Kommiss freuen!!^^

LG eure Soraki^^


	2. Noch ein langer Weg?

**Lion Hearts**

So, hier ist auch schon das 2. Kapitel! Ich hoffe es gefällt!!^^

**Warnung:** Shonen-ai und später auch ein paar Yaoi Momente! aber nicht intim^^

Außerdem werden hier einige Charaktere nicht so gut dastehen (Sakura eventuell auch Karin) also, wenn du sie magst, könntest du Probleme bekommen (sorry, ich brauch halt bad guys!)  
_ACHTUNG:_ könnte gespoilt werden, da ich denn Manga lese, und dieser natürlich weiter als der Anime ist, könnten eventuell bereits Charaktere auftauchen, die noch nicht vorkamen (oder noch nicht oft!!^^) aber wenn ihr Madara und die Geschichte des Uchiha-Clans (des mit Itachi)bereits kennt, dann müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen!!^^ Könnte auch n bisschen von der Naruto Handlung abgehen, so wie ihr es vielleicht schon im 1. Kappi gelesen habt (Kyuubi-Clan) aber im groben bleib ich bei der Handlung, und den Charakteren!! und keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, OOC rein zu stellen, außer als Nebenrollen!!^^ so wie das Dorfoberhaupt

Ps: es wird auch ab und zu geflucht, soo …^^

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört nicht mir … oder ist der Manga als Shonen-ai/Yaoi aufgelistet? T.T

**Sonstiges:** Ich habe die Erlaubnis von einer tollen Zeichnerin bekommen, das ich einen Link von ihren Naruto Löwen reinstellen darf!!^^ Wer wissen will wie sie aussehen, schau bitte an Ende der Story!!^^ schaut sie auch an! ihr werdet es nicht bereuen, kommis übers Aussehen, bitte an die Zeichnerin^^

SO … jetzt geht's los^^

„reden"

*denken*

**Kapitel 2 **

**Noch ein langer Weg?**

_*Ich kriege dich! darauf kannst du dich verlassen! ich habe es schließlich versprochen* mit diesen Gedanken drehte sich Naruto wieder um und ging weiter, dicht gefolgt von einem stillen Iruka._

Naruto und Iruka waren bereits 2 Tage unterwegs. Immer ihr Ziel vor Augen – den Osten.

Durch die Gerüchte, die sie in dem verwüsteten Dorf erfahren hatten, wussten sie ungefähr wo es lang ging. Sie folgten den Informationen so genau, bis ihnen dann schließlich etwas auffiel

„Wo lang jetzt Iruka?" wollte Naruto wissen „Wenn ich das nur wüsste" meinte Iruka darauf und sah von einem Weg zum anderen. Sie waren an einer Gabelung angekommen, und wie schon gesagt, wussten sie nur ungefähr wo es lang ging. Um genau zu sein wussten sie lediglich, dass sie nach Osten mussten. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Naruto leicht verwirrt und wartete mit aufgestellten Ohren auf eine Antwort von dem Älteren „Hm, Ich schätze unsere Informationen reichen nicht weiter aus. Wir sollten in ein Dorf gehen und uns weitere Informationen von dort holen" schlug Iruka vor „Gute Idee" strahlte Naruto und begann in der Luft und am Boden zu schnuppern, um eine Spur von einem Nahe liegendem Dorf zu bekommen. Sie waren zwar bereits in den 2 Tagen in Dörfern gewesen, jedoch hielten Sie sich nur für Nahrung dort auf und zogen sofort weiter. Nach wenigen Minuten, hatte Naruto auch schon eine Spur gefunden und schwang zufrieden seinen Schweif und stellte die Ohren auf „Ich habe was Iruka!" platzte es ihm heraus, Iruka sah zu ihm herüber „Gut gemacht Naruto! kannst du auch sagen, wie weit es entfernt ist?" fragte Iruka, der den Geruch nicht so schnell entdeckt hatte. Naruto hatte nämlich durch seine Abstammung und seine Erlebnisse als Kind (an die Meisten erinnert er sich nimmer!!^^) ausgeprägtere Sinne als mach andere Löwen. Naruto beugte seinen Kopf zur Seite, wendete sich dann aber wieder dem Geruch zu und begann erneut zu wittern „Hm ... Ich würde sagen … 3-4 Stunden … Jap, wir sind 3-4 Stunden von dem Dorf entfernt"

meinte Naruto und wendete sich wieder Iruka zu, welcher nickte „Gut, dann mal los! Immer der Nase nach!". Kaum gesagt, schon getan und so setzten sich die Beiden in Bewegung. Als sie liefen, bemerkten sie, wie die Wüste immer mehr zurück ging(1) und immer mehr Bäume und Sträucher auftauchten*Wow, hier sieht´s gar nicht mal so schlecht aus! Ich könnt mir vorstellen mich hier nieder zu lassen!* dachte Naruto und sah sich erstaunt um. Es war alles in frisches und saftiges Grün gehüllt. Es gab sogar Gras. Richtig viel Gras sogar, was wo Naruto her kam nicht der Fall war. Klar es gab in Konoha auch viel grünes Gras, aber nicht so viel wie hier.

Der Gelbfarben sah sich weiter um und entdeckte eine Vielzahl an bunten Blumen, die auf dem gesamten Boden verteilt waren *Ich frag mich wonach die riechen! In der Wüste gibt es ja nicht wirklich viele Blumen*, „Naruto" Naruto erwachte aus seiner Bewunderung für das ganze Grün um zu dem Rufer zu sehen. Nur war dieser nicht mehr neben ihm. Naruto stellte den Kopf schief und richtete seine Ohren von einer Seite zur anderen aus, bis er vor sich sah und einen, ein paar Meter entfernten, warteten Iruka erblickte. „Ups" sagte Naruto grinsend und rannte zu Iruka „Sorry Iruka" entschuldigte er sich „schon gut. Aber komm jetzt, wir müssen los!" entgegnete ihm Iruka und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Naruto neben ihm folgend. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, brach Naruto wiedermal die Stille „Saaag maaal Iruukaaa!" Iruka zitterte und legte seine Ohren an, er wusste auf der Stelle, was Naruto ihn als nächstes fragen wollte. „Findest du, ich bin nicht schon alt genug, um zu erfahren, was es mit diesen halb-Löwe und halb-Mensch auf sich hat?" Iruka schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte „Naruto wie oft noch. Ich sag es dir, sobald es an der Zeit ist!" knurrte Iruka leicht genervt, ihm ging diese ganze Fragerei langsam auf die Nerven. Er war zwar sehr geduldig und konnte gut aushalten, aber wenn man seit fast einem halben Jahr immer und immer wieder die gleiche Frage gestellt bekommt, konnte dies schon an den Nerven nagen. Aber selbst das hätte er aushalten können, wenn Naruto nicht die Ansicht hätte ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue darauf anzusprechen.

Iruka seufzte erneut bis Naruto wieder sprach „Ach man Iruka-Sensei! Bitte!!" jammerte Naruto und Iruka pochte langsam eine Wutsader auf der Stirn „Nein Naruto! Als ich in deinem Alter war, habe ich es auch erst erfahren, als es bereits zu spät war!!" knurrte Iruka nun schon etwas tiefer „Wär´s du nicht zufriedener gewesen, wenn du es vorher gewusst hättest und dich somit darauf hättest vorbereiten können?" wollte Naruto wissen „Nun ja … wenn ich darüber nachdenke, hätt es mir schon einige Probleme er-" Iruka stockte und weitete seine Augen. Naruto grinste darauf nur und in seinen Augen funkelte etwas, was man als Siegesgefühl beschreiben könnte. Iruka knurrte darauf „Du hast mich ausgetrickst!" seine Miene verfinsterte sich etwas „ Ach komm Iruka! Du hast doch gesagt, bei der Informationsbeschaffung ist alles erlaubt!" grinste Naruto nun noch breiter und zeigte währenddessen seine spitzen und scharfen Zähne. „Stimmt das hab ich wohl gesagt abe-"  
„nichts aber Iruka-Sensei! Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann hast du erst vor kurzen gesagt, dass, wenn ich es schaffe dich auszutricksen, dann bekomm ich eine Belohnung!! Und du kannst dir ja sicher denken, was ich gern hätte! ne, Sensei?" Naruto grinste zufrieden. „hah … Na gut, ich hab ja keine andere Wahl! Außerdem hättest du mich sicher deshalb weiter genervt oder nicht?" Naruto nickte „Also gut, aber warte noch, bis wir in der Stadt sind ok?" „och man Iruka! warum denn? des kannst du mir doch jetzt auch sagen oder etwa nicht?" wollte Naruto wissen „Ja das könnte ich, aber das ist kein Thema, wo du so auf offener Straße besprechen solltest" Naruto schaute leicht sauer, jetzt konnte er schon wieder warten. Doch Naruto nickte trotzdem, was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig? *wenn Iruka meint, es wäre nicht gut es draußen zu besprechen, dann wird das schon stimmen* sagte Naruto zu sich und die beiden machten sich weiter auf den Weg zum Dorf.

Als die beiden bereits einige Minuten gegangen waren, hörten sie plötzlich schreie.

„Was fällt dir ein du Stück Dreck!" schrie ein dunkelbrauner Löwe „Bi-Bitte vergebt, ich wollte doch nur-" flehte ein Beiger „Es ist uns Scheiß egal was du wolltest!" knurrte ein hellbrauner „Ich finde, er hat eine kleine Abreibung verdient, findet ihr nicht auch?" meinte ein braun-schwarzer Löwe grinsend. Naruto kniff darauf die Augen zusammen, legte seinen Ohren an und begann einen Katzenbuckel zu machen um gefährlicher zu wirken. Iruka stand daneben und wusste nicht recht was er tun sollte. Er wollte sie eigentlich von Problemen fernhalten … aber er konnte doch nicht weitergehen und so tun als wäre nichts passiert! Die Entscheidung wurde ihn jedoch abgenommen als Naruto fauchend und brüllend auf die drei los ging „NARUTO!" schrie ihm Iruka hinterher doch als er bemerkte, dass Naruto nicht die Absicht hatte sich Umzudrehen, stürzte sich Iruka mit in den Kampf.

Die 4 waren sichtlich erstaunt, als sie ein lautes und drohendes brüllen hörten und wenige Sekunden später einen gelben und braunen Löwen auf sie zu hetzten sahen. Während der Beige sich in einem Gestrüpp versteckte, stellten sich die drei Braunfarbigen in einer Reihe auf „Ha, das wird ein Spaß!" meinte der eine „Oh ja! ich kann schon das Adrenalin spüren!" lachte der dunkelbraune „Hmh, zu dumm nur, das wir Sie jetzt töten müssen! Wir hätten sicher eine Menge Spaß mit ihnen gehabt, wenn ihr versteht!" meinte der letzte und leckte sich über die Lippen „Heh, du hast recht Kura! Die beiden müssten Submissives(2) sein!! aber nun genug geredet! auf in den Kampf! Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und sie sind robust genug, sodass wir sie nicht sofort töten müssen!" sagte der Leiter der drein und hatte ein seltsames funkeln in seinen Augen „Um den alten können wir uns nachher auch noch kümmern, nach dem wir mit den beiden fertig sind! also los!" und schon griffen sie an.

Naruto sah die drei auf sich zukommen und konnte sich ein freudiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es waren bereits einige Tage vergangen, seitdem er einen Gegner hatte, bei dem er sich so richtig austoben konnte. Die drei Feindliche Löwen waren zwar größer als er (120 cm) doch das musste nichts bedeutet, schließlich war er und Iruka dafür viel wendiger. Als der Schwarzfarbene mit seiner Pranke nach ihm schnappte, wich Naruto aus und sprang anschließend auf den Rücken des Angreifers und biss ihn in seine Schulter. Der Gebissene Schrie auf und versuchte, mit seinen Krallen und Zähnen Naruto von sich herunter zu bekommen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Erst als er sich auf dem Boden warf, konnte er sich von Naruto losreisen. Naruto war, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug, leicht benommen. Dies bemerkte der schwarze Löwe und griff ihn trotz schmerzender Schulter erneut an. Naruto versuchte, trotzt seiner verschwommenen Sicht, jede Bewegung des Löwen zu erwischen und vorauszusehen. Dies klappte auch, bis er einmal die Bewegungen falsch deutete und somit seine Deckung offen lies. Der Schwarze Löwe hatte genau darauf natürlich gewartet und schlug Naruto heftig mit seiner Pranke, sodass dieser auf die Seite geschleudert wurde. Der Schwarzfarbene stand nun über ihm und sah arrogant zu ihm hinunter. Mit einem arroganten Lächeln auf seinen Lippen hob er seine Pranke „Zu dumm, wir hätten sicher noch Spaß miteinander haben können" nachdem er das gesagt hatte, wurden seine Augen eiskalt und er holte für seinen nächsten Schlag aus. Doch bevor er treffen konnte, drehte sich Naruto auf den Rücken, mit den Beinen am Bauch des Angreifers. Naruto grinste ihn nur frech an und rammte seine Messerscharfen Krallen in dessen Brust und dazu seine ebenso scharfen Zähne in seinen Hals. Der Angegriffene schrie erneut auf, nur dieses Mal noch lauter und schmerzerfüllter als zuvor, bevor er von Naruto heftig weggestoßen wurde und einige Meter entfernt am Boden lag und bewegungslos liegen blieb.

Naruto richtete sich langsam wieder auf. Behielt dabei jedoch den am Boden Liegenden stets im Auge. Er bemerkte viel zu spät, dass sich einer von hinten an ihn heranschlich. Als sich Naruto zu seinen Angreifer umdrehte, konnte er nur sehen, wie dieser mit ausgefahrenen Krallen auf ihn zu sprang. Das nächste, was er sah, war, dass der Angreifer am Boden lag und sich ein gleich großer brauner Löwe schützend vor ihn gestellt hatte „D-Danke Iruka!" bedankte sich Naruto „Schon gut! Aber du musst nächstes Mal besser aufpassen! und du solltest mit deinem Gespiele aufhören! Du hast ja gesehen was dir das einbringt oder?" antwortete ihm Iruka. „J-ja" sagte Naruto klein laut und sah sich im Kampffeld um, alle drei Feinde waren verletzt, jedoch konnten sich alle noch bewegen. (Naruto und Iruka wollten sie ja nicht töten!!^^) naja, fast. Der Löwe, der Narutos Krallen zu spüren bekam lag immer noch regungslos am Boden und die Beiden anderen humpelten. Sie gingen zu Ihrem Leiter und hievten ihn auf ihre Rücken. Sie ließen dabei Naruto und Iruka nicht aus den Augen. Als sie fertig waren meinte der schwarz-braune nur „Denkt bloß nicht, dass ihr ungeschoren davon kommt. Wir werden alles unserem Anführer erzählen! und dann Gute Nacht! HAHA!!" lachend beendete er seinen Satz „Ach ja? Warum sollten wir denn Angst haben, hä?" fragte Naruto knurrend, mit angelegten Ohren und Gewicht nach vorn gestemmt „Falls ihr es nicht Wisst, ihr seit gerade an der Grenze von Konoha! Nur noch ein paar Schritte und ihr seid auf dem Territorium vom Anführer Konohas!! Ha, ich kann es kaum erwarten eure Verhandlung und Bestrafung mitzuerleben! Haha!" Kaum hatte er das gesagt, war er auch schon verschwunden. Naruto und Iruka sahen sich um, witterten und lauschten, aber von den drei Untertanen Konohas war nichts zu sehen. Iruka seufzte erleichtert auf während Naruto ein zufriedenes Lächeln trug *SO, wir sind also Im Territorium von diesem Bastard ja? hm, das wird n Spaß!"

Beide lauschten noch einmal, als sie ein raschelndes Gestrüpp sahen. Iruka und Naruto sahen sich an und dann wieder zum Gestrüpp aus dem wenige Sekunden später etwas heraus kam „Wow, das war wirklich unglaublich! bis jetzt hat sich noch niemand getraut sich diesen Halunken entgegen zu stellen" meinte ein Beigefarbener Löwe. Naruto stutzte und sah ihn sich genauer an *Ist das nicht der von vorhin?* fragte sich Naruto „Oh und danke für die Hilfe! Ohne euch beide, hätten sie wer weiß was mit mir angestellt!" sagte der Alte lächelnd *Ha, also doch!*. „Was war den eigentlich, dass die drei Sie angegriffen haben?" fragte Iruka nach „Ach, Die kamen vor drei Monaten zu unserem Dorf und nahmen die gesamten Löwinnen mit. Nur meine kleine Enkelin Sala haben sie verschont. Doch dieses Mal wollten sie auch noch meine Enkelin, und als ich mich gewehrt hatte und darum gebeten habe, dass sie Sala doch bitte bei mir lassen sollen, meinten sie nur das ginge nicht und lachten. Doch als ich immer noch nicht Locker ließ wurden sie Aggressiv und den Rest kennt ihr ja!" antwortete er traurig „und wo ist Sala jetzt?" hakte Naruto nach. Der Alte schaute von einen zum anderen der beiden Löwen und senkte seinen Kopf „Haben sie mitgenommen! einfach so! während ich darum bat, sie bei mir zu lassen, haben sich die restlichen Soldaten in mein Haus geschlichen und entführten sie! Dies erfuhr ich jedoch erst, als es bereits zu spät war! Dieser schwarzfarbene wo du vorhin so zugerichtet hast" er schaute zu Naruto „lachte mir ins Gesicht als er mir dies erzählte und seine Kollegen grinsten nur fies! Das sind alles ein Haufen von Sadistischen Schweinen!" Naruto sah den Alten kurz an „Was ist mit den Dorfbewohner? haben sie dir nicht geholfen?" fragte Naruto fassungslos „Nein natürlich nicht, die hatten doch viel zu viel Angst! Dies war ja nicht das erste mal, das sie in das Dorf kamen!" sagte er und schaute zu Boden und schien nachzudenken. Iruka und Naruto sahen abwechselnd zueinander und dann wieder zu dem Alten „Aber wisst Ihr was? als Danke schön lade ich euch ein bei mir Zuhause ein! es ist nicht einmal weit entfernt von hier!" meinte er  
„Das würden wir Wirklich gerne Herr … " versuchte Iruka zu sagen, bis ihm auffiel, das er überhaupt keinen Namen zum nennen hatte „ Nennt mich einfach Akio" ergänzte Akio „Oh ok! mein Name ist Umino Iruka, und dass hier ist-", „Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" fiel Naruto ihm ins Wort. Akio lachte herzhaft. „Über das Angebot, was Sie gerade vorgeschlagen haben" begann Iruka erneut „Ja? und du kannst mich ruhig duzen" meinte Akio darauf „Wir würden es wirklich gerne annehmen aber, wir brauchen dringend Informationen über den Anführer von Konoha und Konoha selbst! und da ihr .. äh dein Dorf Angst vor ihm hat … naja" Akio schaute ihn verblüfft an „Ihr wollt Informationen über Konoha?" Naruto und Iruka nickten „hm, aber warum wenn ich fragen darf?" wollte Akio wissen „Weil dieser Bastard dringend mal einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten verdient!" knurrte Naruto

„Naruto!" während Akio noch Mals lachte, schimpfte Iruka mit Naruto. „Na gut, ich werde euch Informationen liefern, auch wenn mein Dorf Angst hat, wird trotzdem viel über Konoha geredet. Vielleicht sogar mehr als in anderen Dörfern!?"Er hielt kurz Inne und sprach dann weiter „Also? Wie wär´s?" Akio schaute die beiden erwartungsvoll an. Naruto und Iruka schauten sich einen Moment lang in die Augen und nickten anschließend. „Na dann mal los!" meinte Akio darauf und so machten sich die drei auf den Weg.

So das war´s dann!!^^ und wie war´s??

LINK zum Aussehen:

Schaut im meinem Profil, bei der Story!! ich schreibs fett!!^^

ich schätze mal Naruto wird erst im 4. oder 5. Kapitel auf den Anführer treffen! Aber des soll nicht heißen, das ihr solange auf ihn warten müsst!! es gibt ja schließlich Einblicke!!^^ Und da ich einen vor dem Treffen geplant habe, könnt ihr euch überraschen lassen!!^^

(1) Ich sag nur Naruto Welt, bei mir gibt's Löwen, die Leben in der Wüste und andere im Schnee, nur das sie hier jetzt eher auf Grün stoßen!^^

(2) engl. submissive = unterwürfig, es gibt kein wirklich passendes Wort, was ich als Gruppe/Namen angeben kann! also sag ich einfach Submissive!!^^ ok??^^


	3. Man lernt doch nie aus!

Sorry, das ich mich so lang nicht mehr gemeldet hab … mein PC hatte kein I-net mehr … -.-*

aber da er ja jetzt wieder funktioniert … naja^^ Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß am Kappi!

**Warnings: **Sasunaru Shonen-ai/Yaoi (boy´s love) eventuell auch andere wie kakairu! eventuell auch m-preg! Charakter könnten n bisle OOC sein^^ ich hoffe es zwar nit … aber …

**Disclaimer: **Wie schon gesagt, Naruto gehört mir nit … Leider

**Sonstiges: **Jetzt könnt Ihr endlich erfahren,was es mit den Halb-Mensch halb-Katzen Wesen auf sich hat^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt! bin mir nämlich nit sicher … hihi^^

**Kapitel 3**

**Man lernt doch nie aus! Oder auch, Naruto wird Aufgeklärt**

„_Also? Wie wär´s?" Akio schaute die beiden erwartungsvoll an. Naruto und Iruka schauten sich einen Moment lang in die Augen und nickten anschließend. „Na dann mal los!" meinte Akio darauf und so machten sich die drei auf den Weg. _

Naruto und Iruka folgten dem Alten in sein Heimatdorf und versuchten alle neuen Gerüche und andere interessanten Dinge in ihrem Gedächtnis zu speichern. Wenn man schon die Möglichkeit hat, durch verschiedene Dörfer und Länder zu reisen, muss man dies schließlich auch ausnutzen.

Als die 3 bereits an einigen kleinen Wäldern vorbei gekommen waren, bemerkte Naruto ein sehr bekanntes Gefühl „Ich will Ramen verdammt! Wann sind wir den endlich da? Ich sterbe vor Hunger!" Als Naruto dies sagte, hätte Iruka am liebsten seine Hand auf seine Stirn gelegt, seinen Kopf leicht geschüttelt und ungläubig aufgeseufzt. Da er dies in seiner jetzigen Form aber nicht tun konnte, musste er sich wohl mit dem Seufzen und Kopfschütteln begnügen. „Keine Sorge Naruto wir sind bald da" versicherte Akio amüsiert und lächelnd „Oh, das ist ja mal ne gut Nachricht! Gibt es auch Ramen in deinem Heimatsdorf, Väterchen Akio?" wollte Naruto sofort wissen.

„Naruto! Sei nicht so unhöflich! Außerdem gibt es au noch wichtigere Sachen als dein Ramen!"schimpfte Iruka und schlug mit seiner Pranke nach Naruto, während seine Ohren flach am Kopf gelegt waren und er leicht sein Gesicht und Maul verzerrte wodurch seine scharfen Zähne noch besser zur Geltung kamen. Naruto, der wieder einmal nicht damit gerechnet hatte, Irukas Pranke zu spüren zu bekommen, bemerkte viel zu spät, dass Iruka seine Pranke hob und nach ihm schlug. Es war zwar kein harter Schlag gewesen, da Iruka ihm nie verletzen würde, dies hieß jedoch nicht, dass der Schlag ganz Schmerzfrei war, was Naruto schnell feststellte, als er stehen blieb und leicht benommen seinen Kopf schüttelte, auf welchem er getroffen wurde.

Akio, der dies aus seinem Augenwinkel mit bekam drehte sich schnell um und fragte besorgt: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Naruto?" Naruto dagegen grinste nur breit und meinte „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich muss wohl vergessen haben, wie schnell Iruka-Sensei doch aus tickt!" Akio schaute nun leicht verwirrt, zunächst auf Naruto dann zu Iruka und schließlich wieder zurück zu Naruto.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bevor sie ein kleines, jedoch hörbares Knurren hörten „Narrrutoo!"

Naruto zuckte bei dem Tonfall Irukas leicht zusammen und zwang sich ein beruhigendes lächel auf die Lippen „Ähä … Sensei, beruhige dich doch wieder … du weißt doch, das ich es nicht so gemeint habe … nicht war?" Naruto fuhr noch stärker zusammen, als Iruka ein noch lauter zu knurren begann „es tut mir Leid, bitte verzeih mir! Es ist mir rausgerutscht! Entschuldigung!"

Naruto war schon bald den Tränen nahe, jedoch würde er dieses niemals zugeben … freiwillig zumindest. Glücklicherweise wurde Naruto vor einer großen Blamage gerettet „Ehem! Ich will euch bei eurem *freundlichen* Gespräch ja nicht stören, aber wir wären jetzt im meinem Dorf angekommen. Naruto und Iruka verloren Augenblicklich das Interesse an ihrem kleinen Streit und widmeten ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf das kleine Dorf vor ihnen.

Die Beiden hatten weder mitbekommen, dass sie während ihres kleinen Konfliktes weitergegangen waren, noch dass Akio von Sekunde zu Sekunde seinen Schritt beschleunigte und die zwei, ohne es zu ahnen ihm hinterher hasteten. So sehr waren sie in ihren Streit versunken gewesen. Aber als der ältere Löwe sagte, dass sie angekommen waren, war der Streit vergessen und Naruto bemerkte, wie sein Herz einen Freudensprung machte, da er wusste, dass er bald etwas zwischen die Zähne bekam.

Akio, der nun wusste, dass er die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich gelenkt hatte, deutete den beiden mit seinem Kopf an ihm zu folgen. Iruka und Naruto folgten ihm in Stille und betrachteten das Dorf oder zumindest den Teil, welchen sie auf ihren Weg sehen konnten. Dieses Dorf war deutlich kleiner als das Letzte. Jedoch gab es in ihm genügend Geschäfte, damit die Einwohner nicht vor die Hunde … äh Löwen gehen mussten. Die Gebäude waren 4 - 5 Meter (ich hasse Maßeinheiten) hoch und aus Holz gebaut. Aus dicken und stabilen Holz, soweit es Naruto, von seinem Standpunkt aus beurteilen konnte. Außerdem hatten sie die Form eines Iglus, allerdings war der Eingang nicht so eng und nah am Boden angebracht. Bei dem Eingang handelte es sich um ein stinknormales Loch, welches sich bis ungefähr ein Drittel bis die Hälfte des Gebäudes erstreckte. Dies war von Gebäude zu Gebäude unterschiedlich, jedoch hatten alle einen kleinen Teppich vor dem Eingang hängen, um sehr wahrscheinlich die Kälte draußen zu halten. Die drei gingen eine enge Straße entlang und blieben nach wenigen Minuten vor eines dieser Holzhäuschen stehen. „Häh? Warum halten wir an?" wollte Naruto wissen „Wir sind da. Dies hier ist mein Heim" lächelte der beige Löwe zufrieden.  
„Na kommt schon rein. Ihr habt sicher Hunger und Durst, und seit erschöpft nach dem Kampf und dem langen Weg!" Naruto schlich sich ein breites Grinsen über die Lippen „Ach was, dieser Kampf war einfacher als eine Antilope aufzuspüren! Echt jetzt!" Iruka konnte darauf nur seinen Kopf schütteln „Ja genau, deshalb währst du auch fast von einen deiner Gegner überrumpelt

worden, nicht war?" neckte Iruka „Iruka-Sensei! Ich wollte meinem Feind nur mal eine kleine Chance geben, das Gefühl zu haben in der Übermacht zu sein! Ich wäre spielend leicht mit ihm fertig geworden! Wirklich!" versuchte Naruto den anderen zu überzeugen „Aber sicher doch Naruto" grinste Iruka ihn an und schwang seinen Schweif zufrieden hin und her, während Naruto seine Ohren hängen ließ, den Kopf senkte und zu Schmollen begann.

Iruka drehte sich zu Akio „Ich danke Ihn- ähh … dir für dein Angebot und wir würden wirklich sehr gerne davon Gebrauch machen." Akio nickte als Zeichen dass er verstanden hatte und einverstanden war. „Sag mal? Hast du auch zufällig Ramen?" wollte Naruto wissen. Iruka und Akio fingen an zu lachen und Naruto legte nur seinen Kopf schief und wenn man viel Fantasie hatte, konnte man Fragezeichen über seinen Kopf fliegen sehen „Oookeey … Was war jetzt so witzig?" Naruto war sichtlich verwirrt, hatte er etwa etwas Falsches gesagt? „Nichts Naruto, wirklich!" versicherte Iruka ihm. Er aber glaubte Iruka nicht wirklich. Ließ aber dann doch vom Thema ab, als er bemerkte, dass sich Akio geräuspert hatte und mit seiner Pranke, zu seinem Haus zeigte. Naruto verstand sofort und betrat mit den anderen beiden das Haus.

Das Innere war nicht gerade Luxuriös, allerdings hatte Naruto das auch nie erwartet. Es machte dafür aber einen sehr gemütlichen Eindruck. Naruto schaute sich noch etwas weiter um, er konnte sehen, dass dieses Haus in drei Zimmer eingeteilt war. Es war aber keine Wand durch den Raum ganz durchgezogen. Sie alle stoppten wenige Meter vor dem inneren Hausumriss, sodass ein kleiner Durchgang entstand. In dem Raum wo sie sich im Moment befanden, stand lediglich eine kleine Küche, ein niedriger Esstisch und um ihn herum einige Kissen. Von den anderen beiden Zimmern nahm er an, dass es sich um Schlaf- und Gästezimmer handeln musste „Du hast ein wirklich gemütliches Zuhause" stellte Iruka fest und bekam leicht Heimweh, nach seinem Dorf und insbesondere seinem Mate. Iruka schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte sich nicht an die schrecklichen Dinge erinnern, die in ihrem Dorf vorgefallen waren und erst recht nicht daran, wie er seinen Mate verloren hatte.

Er hatte sich geschworen, dass er nicht mehr um IHN trauern würde, den er wusste, dass ER dies sicher nicht wollte, dass Iruka wegen IHM traurig und niedergeschlagen war.

Also richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Akio, welcher wieder zu sprechen begann  
„Tut mir ja schrecklich Leid Naruto, aber wir haben Leider keine Ramen in unserem Dorf …" Iruka stockte und drehte sich schnell zu Naruto um. Dieser hatte seinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und begann am ganzen Körper unkontrolliert an zu zittern. Im nächsten Moment fuhr er mit seinem Kopf hoch und stieß einen sehr, sehr lauten Schrei aus. Im ganzen Dorf und selbst in ein paar umliegenden Nachbardörfern, konnte man ein deutliches „NEEEEIiiiiiiN!" hören.

Am Abend

*Wie kann man bloß keine Ramen haben? ok, es ist verständlich als er mir erklärte, dass ihr Dorf nur die wichtigsten Sachen zum Überleben braucht! … aber … nie mehr Ramen? Das könnte ich nicht aushalten! Echt jetzt!*Naruto hatte sich bereits in dem Gästezimmer zum schlafen hingelegt. Vorher hatte er natürlich noch ordentlich gegessen. Jedoch hatte er keine Ahnung was er da überhaupt gegessen hatte, da er den Geruch nicht kannte *Warte mal Väterchen Akio meinte, sowas wie …ähm wie hieß es noch gleich …. ehm … Ah genau Elch! Es war zwar nicht schlecht, aber ich bevorzuge immer noch meine Ramen!* kaum gedacht, versank er auch schon in einer Fantasie über Ramen. Bis er gewaltsam zur Realität zurück geholt wurde als er eine andere Präsenz in dem Raum bemerkte. „Iruka?" fragte Naruto in das bereits dunkle Zimmer „Ja?" antwortete Iruka ihm „Ach nichts, ich wollte nur sicher gehen ob du´s bist" erklärte Naruto „Na dann. Gute Nacht Naruto" Wünschte der braune Löwe „Gute Nacht" Wünschte der Gelbe zurück. Naruto wollte es sich gerade gemütlich machen bis ihm wieder etwas einfiel, was ihn wieder hellwach machte.

Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute in der Dunkelheit zu Iruka rüber, welcher sich gegenüber von ihm auf einen Schlafplatz gelegt hatte „Duhu Iruka?" Oh Nein Iruka kannte diesen Ton nur zu gut! er konnte sogar das Grinsen des gelben deutlich heraushören „Sag mal? DU hast mir doch was versprochen nicht? willst du das nicht bald mal einlösen?" fragte Naruto neckend aber dennoch in einem ernsten Tonfall. Iruka knurrte nur leicht verlegen. Er hasste dieses Thema zu Tiefst!  
„Hah, Na gut! ich hab´s dir ja versprochen. Also hör gut zu, ich erkläre es dir nur dieses eine mal!"

„Also, wie fang ich bloß an?" Er verstummte für ein paar Minuten um nachzudenken. Als er wusste was und wie er es sagen sollte fuhr er fort „Ok, Diese Löwen-Menschen, die wir in manchen Städten gesehen haben, nennt man Humanoide" Naruto stellte seine Ohren nach vorn um besser lauschen zu können und um sich alle wichtigen Details zu merken. Seine Augen funkelten vor Interesse, als Iruka erklärte „Es gibt nur 2 Wege ein Humanoid zu werden. Der eine wäre hartes Training und ich meine wirklich hartes Training. Der andere wäre, indem du dir einen Mate zulegst und dich mit ihm paarst!" Naruto schluckte während Iruka eine kleine Pause einlegte um nochmals seine Wortwahl zu überlegen „Aber sag mal Iruka? Ich könnte mir das also antrainieren und müsste mich somit mit keinem … naja, du weist schon?" Naruto errötete leicht. Was für ein Glück das es Dunkel war. Natürlich wusste er was Paarung war und hatte auch bereits darüber fantasiert (über wem ist ein Geheimnis^^) allerdings war es trotzdem ein heikles Thema für ihn, da er bis jetzt weder Erfahrungen darin hatte, noch hatte er jemanden interessant genug gefunden um Erfahrungen zu machen. „Das könntest du durchaus Naruto. Aber vermutlich wird das Ergebnis nicht so umwerfend sein, da du bei dem Antrainierten ein Zeitlimit hast, welches sich auf höchstens 2-3 Stunden ausbreiten kann. Wenn du ein Mate hast, können es einige Tage werden. und nach der Paarung oder wie die älteren es gerne nennen „der Endstand der Bindung" kannst du beliebig lange in dieser Form bleiben. Allerdings auch nur, wenn du dein Perfektes Gegenstück findest!"

„Und was bringt einem das jetzt genau? Ich meine, man kann doch auch als Löwe gut Leben" fragte Naruto leicht verwirrt „das stimmt schon, allerdings kannst du als Humanoid andere Techniken im Kampf einsetzten, als wenn du ein Löwe bist! Du hast doch bestimmt in Konoha in der Schule etwas über Nin-, Tai- und Genjutsu gelernt oder?" Naruto nickte darauf nur „Na siehst du, und diese Techniken kannst du eben nur in der Humanoiden-Form anwenden. Somit bist du in dieser Form um einiges Mächtiger als in deiner jetzigen. Außerdem hat der Körper des Humanoiden noch eine äußerst wichtige Rolle im Leben eines jedem Submissives. Allerdings sag ich das dir ein anderes Mal, du musst ja nicht gleich alles auf einmal wissen" Iruka schloss seine Augen und nahm tief Luft um sich so auf die Tausend Fragen von Naruto vorzubereiten.

Es verstrichen einige Momente und Naruto machte keinen Mucks selbst nach ein paar Minuten war von Naruto nichts zu hören. Also öffnete Iruka seine Augen und drehte sich zu Naruto „Naruto? Alles OK?" wollte Iruka besorgt wissen. Naruto, welcher bis jetzt in Gedanken war antwortete ihm „Kannst du dich auch in einen Humanoiden verwandeln?" Fragte Naruto leise, er wusste, dass dies ein sehr empfindliches Thema für Iruka war. Immerhin hatte er seinen Mate verloren und den Schmerz konnte Naruto zwar noch nicht nachvollziehen, aber er hatte Augen im Kopf und konnte somit genau sehen wie Iruka in den letzten Jahren darunter gelitten hatte und sogar jetzt immer noch darunter leidet. „Ja das kann ich! Aber ich hab mich schon lang nicht mehr verwandelt! ich bin jetzt auch müde und würde gerne Schlafen" Naruto senkte seine Ohren und schaute beschämt zu Boden „tut mir Leid Iruka! ich weiß doch wie empfindlich dieses Thema für dich ist und trotzdem habe ich-„ Ist schon gut Naruto" fiel Iruka im ins Wort „Wirklich! mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Na dann Gute Nacht" versicherte und wünschte Iruka und lag sich wieder zum Schlafen hin „gute Nacht Iruka" wünschte Naruto zurück und legte sich erneut nieder. Jedoch blieb er noch einige Minuten wach und ließ das Gespräch noch einmal in seinem Kopf abspielen. Aber bereits bei der Hälfte fiel er in das schöne Land der Träume.

So, das wars dann für heute! hoffe es hat gefallen^^ Das nächste Mal kennt ihr jemanden ganz besonderen und wichtigen kennen^^

Mate= fester Partner

Submissive= kleiner als männliche Löwen und größer als weibliche. Können Schwanger werden, müssen aber bestimmte Bedingungen erfüllt werden/sein.

Humanoid= Kreaturen die zur Hälfte menschlich sind (auf zwei Beinen gehen und gerade Stehen können) Können Jutsus anwenden (also so wie im Anime/Manga) und behalten ihre tierischen stärken bei, wie Geruch, Schnelligkeit usw.


	4. Wir machen uns bereit!

**Lion Hearts **

**Warnung:** Sasunaru, Kakairu, m-preg (shonen-ai/yaoi)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ist das Eigentum von Masashi Kishimoto und TV Tokyo, ich verdiene auch keinen Gewinn damit!

**Sonstiges:** mir ist im ersten Kapitel ein Fehler unterlaufen … wo Kushina Naruto in den Schlaf singt, mach sie dies mit einem Jutsu … naja ich schätze man könnte es auch Magie nennen, aber für die die eventuell etwas verwirrt waren: Es war ein Jutsu, ich hab nur ausversehen Magie geschrieben … naja kann jeden einmal passieren, ne?^^ (Ps: auch wenn ich geschrieben hab das man jutsus nur in Humanoiden Form anwenden kann, ist dies für manche möglich auch in ihrer Löwenform zu tun. Wie z. b. dieses Schlaflied, das Kushina gesungen hat!)

Der erste Auftritt des Anführers^^ Ich werde Konohas Umgebung und aufbau später noch genauer beschreiben, wenn Naruto und Iruka sich auf den Weg machen und in der Nähe von Konoha sind, ´key?^^

**Kapitel 4  
**

**Wir machen uns bereit!**

Es war ein heißer und sonniger Tag. Alle Bewohner des Dorfes Konohagakure gingen ihren Erledigungen nach oder versuchten ihren neuen Anführer zu gefallen. Es war für alle ein schöner und entspannender Tag … nun ja fast.

In einer der größten Höhlen des Dorfes, saßen vier ausgewachsene, männliche Löwen. Wenn Menschen diesen Raum sehen würden, würden sie ihn vermutlich mit einem Thronsaal oder Audienzsaal vergleichen. Aber da es keine „echten" Menschen in dieser Welt gibt, wird wohl niemals so ein Vergleich stattfinden.

Der größte von den Vieren, saß auf einem Podest, welches sich am Ende des Raumes befand und ¼ davon einnahm. Auf der linken Seite des Podestes, war eine kleine Steintreppe, die am Boden begann, und an der Oberfläche des Podestes endete. So dass der Herrscher Konohas gemütlich auf sein Podest gehen konnte.

Vor ihm saßen drei andere Löwen. Ein dunkelbrauner, ein hellbrauner und ein braun-schwarzer Löwe. Sie alle sahen mit Angst und Nervosität auf zu ihrem Herrscher und Anführer.

„Submissives also, ja? Hn, ich wusste gar nicht, das noch welche existieren! Das ist eine gute Neuigkeit, aber was mich momentan noch mehr interessiert ist, warum ihr so zugerichtet zurück kommt? Es war ja wohl keine zu schwere Mission dieses letzte Weibchen zu holen, nicht wahr?"

Der dunkle Schweif des Anführers, schwang hinter ihm, hin und her.  
Die anderen drei schluckten. Dies war kein gutes Zeichen. Sie kannten ihren Anführer und erkannten genau wenn er in einer schlechten Stimmung war. Und keiner wollte dieser schlechten Stimmung alleine ausgesetzt sein. Das könnte nämlich sehr hässlich und schmerzhaft enden. Wenn er an den letzten Idioten dachte, der sich dem Befehl, des Anführers widersetzte, bekam er jetzt schon weiche Knie und drohte vor Angst zu erzittern.

Keiner wollte Die Zielscheibe seiner schlechten Stimmung oder Aggression werden/sein oder auch nur in der Nähe davon. Da ein falsch ausgesprochenes Wort, das Ende für den Redner bedeuten könnte. Besonders bei einem besonderen Thema wurde er schnell schlecht gelaunt, und brauchte mehrere Stunden um sich zu beruhigen. Man müsste meinen, dass er allmählich über seine Vergangenheit und den Verlust weggekommen sein müsste. Doch da irrten sich die meisten. Das war einer der vielen Gründe warum alle Versuchten nicht über dieses Thema zu sprechen oder ihn zu provozieren. Dies taten auch alle, bis auf einen zumindest. Es sah so aus als ob sein eigener Mentor es gerade zu liebte den Herrscher zu ärgern und zu provozieren.

Er war so oder so ein seltsamer Typ. Wer trug schon freiwillig eine Maske über der Schnauze? Viele fragten sich auch, wie er es schaffe, seine Haare so hoch und schräg zu frisieren. Doch er hatte noch ein sehr besonderes Merkmal. Und zwar, hatten seine Augen unterschiedliche Augenfarben. Dann wäre da noch sein silbergraues Fell. Und obwohl er ein ungewöhnliches Hobby hatte, (*hust*hust*) sah er nicht einmal schlecht aus.

Er war sogar ziemlich beliebt bei den Weibchen, vielleicht nicht ganz so sehr wie der Anführer, aber er hatte trotzdem eine beindruckende Anzahl an Verehrerinnen. Besonders, seit dem Tod seines Mates, wurde er täglich von Weibchen umzingelt, umlagert und förmlich angebettelt, sich einen neuen Partner zu suchen. Besonders unter den Weibchen die dies fragten, war eine knall harte Konkurrenz zu spüren. Aber dies versteht sich natürlich von selbst.

Der Anführer ließ ein tiefes und bedrohliches Knurren aus seiner Kehle, als nach Minuten immer noch keine Antwort von den Dreien kam. Die drei zuckten zusammen und der schwarz-braune erzitterte als der harte und kalte Blick seines Anführers auf ihn landete, „wenn ich mich nicht täusche habe ich euch eine Frage gestellt, richtig? Also raus mit der Sprache!"

Der Angesprochene fing an zu schwitzen (bildlich), als sich die Augen des Herrschers, während er mit tiefer und autoritärer Stimme sprach, zu Schlitzen verzogen. „N-nun ja, Anführer-Sama, i-ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es Ihnen erklären soll … ähm …" der schwarzbraune versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, um seinen Herrscher nicht unnötig auf die Nerven zu gehen. Denn dies war das letzte was er wollte.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dir aufgetragen zu haben, mir einen Roman zu erzählen! Also was ist bitte so schwer daran es in wenigen Worten zu erklären! Oder soll ich dir vielleicht nachhelfen?" fragte der größere von den beiden mit bedrohlicher Stimme und fuhr zur Demonstration seine scharfen Krallen aus.

Der schwarzbraune Löwe schluckte erneut und es drohten ihm Verzeiflungs- und Angsttränen aus den Augen zu treten. „Na wie sieht´s aus?" fragte der Löwe auf dem Podest mit süffisanter Stimme.  
„I-ich werde reden!" erwiderte er ohne auch nur über seine Worte nachgedacht zu haben.

Der Anführer huschte ein fieses Grinsen über die Lippen: „Na bitte, geht doch" meinte er als er den anderen eindringlich ansah. Der Empfänger des Blickes windete sich unter dem Blick, „e-ehm, es waren die beiden Submissives", gab der schwarzbraune kleinlaut zu.

Der Anführer hielt mit dem Schwanzwedeln inne, stellte die Ohren auf und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Die beiden Submissives?" fragte er mit ungläubiger Stimme nach. „J-ja Sire!" der Löwe fing nun deutlich zu zittern an, als er seine Aussage bestätigte.

Die zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zur ersten, als der Anführer zu erst den Leiter der Mission, dann die anderen zwei mit erstaunten Blicken ansah, „zwei Submissives also?" hackte er nochmals nach. Als Antwort bekam er von allen drein ein eindeutiges Nicken. Der Anführer schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, als er die drei mit einem verächtlichen Blick musterte. „Zwei schwache Submissives schafften es also nicht nur, sich gegen drei ausgewachsene Dominates* zur Wehr zu setzten, sondern auch, sie eiskalt fertig zu machen! Wollt Ihr mir DAS damit sagen?"

Auch wenn der Anführer nicht laut wurde, wussten die drei, dass sie Tief in der Patsche saßen. Sie wussten, dass ihr Anführer viel gefährlicher war, wenn er in einer kalten und tiefen Stimme  
sprach - so wie er es gerade getan hatte – als wenn er laut wurde. Denn er verlor nur äußerst selten die Beherrschung und wurde laut.

Was den drein allerdings am aller meisten Angst mache, war was sein Tonfall für sie bedeuten könnte. Es war im ganzen Dorf bekannt, dass wenn er gereizt oder sauer/aggressive wurde, eine sadistische Ader bekam. Er war bereits gefährlich, wenn er nur in schlechter Stimmung war. Doch wenn in ihm erst einmal seine sadistische Ader erwachte, kam es viel öfters zu Toden oder Blutbädern. Und das alles nur, weil er seine Vergangenheit nicht loslassen konnte.

Doch obwohl der Herrscher arrogant, eingebildet, sadistisch und gewalttätig ist und/oder sein konnte, stand das gesamte Dorf dennoch hinter ihm und respektierte ihn sogar. Den Bürgern seines Dorfes ging es recht gut in Konoha und beschützen tat sie auch. Auch wenn er es mit den Entführungen der Weibchen etwas übertrieb, war er dennoch ein recht guter Herrscher. Und obwohl er gewalttätig sein konnte übte er nicht oft Gewalt aus. Er zog eher ein Wortgefecht vor, was seinem Gegner nicht nur seine körperliche sondern auch seine mentale Überlegenheit spüren ließ.

Doch wenn er eines nicht tolerierte, dann war es Ungehorsam. Jeder der sich ihm widersetzte oder seine Befehle nicht befolgte, wurde hart bestraft, das kann von einem Kampf, übers Exil oder sogar bis in den Tod gehen. Was dies betraf war er nicht zurückhaltend oder gar wählerisch.

„E-es tut uns leid, Anführer-Sama, a-aber wir können es wieder gut machen!", der Herrscher schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und ein gemeines Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen „Ihr seid erbärmlich. Von zwei Submissives besiegt! So viel Inkompetenz ist mir noch nie unter die Augen getreten, wie heute! Aber sagt mir, wie wollt ihr es denn wieder gut machen? Ich bin ganz Ohr!"

Die drei schauten sich kurz verunsichert an. Der Leiter der Mission ergriff allerdings dann wieder das Wort, „die beiden Submissives suchen Sie und wollen mit Ihnen kämpfen Sire, und da haben wir gedacht-", „da habt ihr gedacht warum es nicht noch einmal probieren? Vielleicht klappt es ja diesmal?"

Die drei nickten hastig. Ein dunkler Schweif begann erneut sich unruhig zu bewegen, während sich Augen gefährlich zu Schlitzen zusammen zogen und gefährlich zu funkeln begannen, „ach wirklich? Ihr seid wirklich das Erbärmlichste, was ich je gesehen habe! Ich werde mich höchst persönlich um diese beiden Unruhestifter kümmern keine Sorge! Und was euch betrifft. Verlast auf der Stelle meine Höhle, und ich würde euch raten, mir in nächster Zeit nicht mehr unter die Augen zu treten!" Die kleine Gruppe erzitterte, „a-aber Anführer-Sama"

Der Anführer legte die Ohren an und musterte sie mit einem finsteren Blick während sein Schweif heftig hinter ihm auf den Boden schlug, „Ich habe gesagt, dass ihr verschwinden sollt!", „j-ja Sire" gaben die drei kleinlaut als Antwort. Ehe sich der Löwe auf dem Podest versah, waren die drei auch schon, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, hinaus gerannt.

Der Zurückgebliebene seufzte, „Submissives, ja? Das könnte interessant werden!" flüsterte er zu sich selbst, als sich ein kleines, sadistisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen schlich.

„Maa, maa, da ist aber wieder einmal jemand gut drauf! Bist du etwa mal wieder mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden?" fragte eine fröhlich klingende Stimme. Der Anführer drehte sich zur Stimme und schüttelte seinen Kopf „Was willst du?" Der andere Löwe sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, ehe er auf dem Boden Platz nahm „ist das etwa eine Art seinen Mentor zu begrüßen? Komm versuchen wir es nochmal!" der dunkel farbige warf dem silbergrauen Löwen einen finsteren Blick zu, stand auf und ging zu ihm hinunter um nur einige Meter vor ihm stehen zu bleiben und sich ebenfalls hinzusetzen „Ich frage dich nochmals, was willst du hier? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dich gerufen zu haben, Kakashi!"

Kakashi grinste, was man wegen seiner Maske nur schwer sehen konnte, „nun ja, ich patrollierte rein zufällig diesen Korridor entlang, als meine Ohren ein sehr interessantes Gespräch wahrnahmen". Der Anführer sah ihn ausdruckslos an, „ich wusste gar nicht, dass das Lauschen auch zu einer deiner Hobbys gehört?" meinte er sarkastisch, worauf der silberne nur lächelte, „du weiß viele meiner Hobbys nicht", der blau-schwarze sah ihn leicht angewidert an, „ich glaub ich will auch gar nicht mehr wissen!" meinte er abblockend.

Kakashis Augen bildeten zwei Sichelmonde, die Spitzen dieser Monde zeigten Richtung Boden, als er amüsiert grinste, „aber warum ich eigentlich hier bin! Ich hörte, dass ihr über zwei Submissives geredet habt. Und da fragte ich mich, ob du glaubst ob diese beiden Submissives eventuell-", „vergiss es endlich Kakashi, du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass die beiden tot sind. also hör endlich auf der Vergangenheit hinterher zu rennen und ihr nachzutrauern!" befahl der dunklere von den beiden mit angelegten Ohren und Zähne zeigend.

„Das sagt genau der richtige! Du hast genauso Probleme wie ich mit der Vergangenheit klar zu kommen. Man muss nur deinen Bruder oder Ihn erwähnen und schon wirst du aggressiv!"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an! Und wenn schon! Du musst endlich kapieren, dass du deinen Mate nicht mehr wieder sehen wirst und dass er tot ist! Das sie tot sind! also hör auf dich an jeden kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer zu klammern!", sagte der Anführer gereizt, als er Kakashi anknurrte und aus dem thronsaalartigen Raum ging.

Kakashi sah traurig und verzweifelt zu Boden. Sein Herz hämmerte wild als er sich denn Tod seines Mates nicht eingestehen wollte, „Ich vermisse ihn doch so sehr … aber was wenn er wirklich Tod ist? Vielleicht hat er recht, wenn er noch leben würde, hätte ich ihn doch in den vergangen 1 ½ Jahren finden müssen. Oder nicht …"

Es traten ihm Tränen in die Augen, als auch er langsam den Glauben an das Überleben seines geliebten Mates verlor. Mit gesenktem Kopf und hängender Körperhaltung ging auch er aus dem Thronsaal.

In einem kleinen, entfernten Dorf, war gerade die Sonne aufgegangen. Aber dennoch waren die Straßen belebt. Naruto drehte sich auf seinem Schlafplatz um und versuchte den Lärm zu ignorieren, was aber von Minute zu Minute schwieriger wurde. Letzten Endes gab er dann doch auf und öffnete verschlafen seine Augen. „Was für ein Lärm da draußen! Von wegen ausschlafen!", knurrte Naruto vor sich hin und sein Schweif schwang verärger nach links und rechts. „Hey Iruka!", Stille.

Naruto spitze die Ohren und versuchte es erneut, „Iruuukaa". Erneute Stille. Naruto drehte seinen Kopf von der Wand weg, sodass er ohne Probleme in das Zimmer und zu Irukas Schlafplatz schauen konnte. Allerdings war dieser leer. Kein Iruka. Erst nach Minuten begriff Naruto, was dies bedeutete und sprang auf - Müdigkeit wie weggeblasen. „Iruka?" rief Naruto, dieses Mal aber um einiges lauter als zuvor.

Als er aber immer noch keine Antwort bekam ging er aus dem Gästeraum und in Richtung Ausgang, da Naruto Iruka auch nicht in der Küche und ihm Wohnraum erblicken konnte. Er erreichte die Straße und suchte sie mit seinen Blicken ab, ehe er sich wieder in Gang setzte.

Er war etwas ins Dorf hinein gelaufen und schaute sich immer und immer wieder nach Iruka um, bis er ihn endlich fand.

„Oh, guten Morgen Naruto, schön das du auch schon wach bist".

Naruto blinzelte „Eh guten Morgen … und was meinst du mit „auch schon wach"? Ich hab dich überall gesucht!" sagte Naruto leicht gereizt, „oh, tut mir Leid. Ich wollte schon mal Informationen beschaffen gehen und unsere Vorräte auffüllen, da dachte ich, ich lasse dich mal lieber noch etwas schlafen", erklärte Iruka.

Narutos Augen weiteten sich als er sprach: „Wie? Wir gehen schon? So früh?" wollte Naruto wissen, Iruka nickte, „Ja ist besser so. Für uns und für das Dorf!"

Naruto sah ihn verwirrt an, „hä? Wieso dass denn?" Iruka seufzte und setzte sich hin „Weil wir Submissives sind", Naruto blinzelte erneut und saß sich dann auch hin, „und was ist daran so schlimm?"

„Im Grunde eigentlich nichts. Aber wir wurden von diesen Gefolgsleuten von Konoha - falls sie die Wahrheit gesagt haben und wirklich zu Konoha gehören – gesehen. Und da Submissives nicht oft geboren werden und somit eine Seltenheit sind und wir außerdem stärkeren Nachwuchs zur Welt bringen* können, könnte der Anführer Interesse an uns haben, wenn er schon diese ganzen Weibchen entführt!"

Naruto legte die Ohren an und knurrte, „das ist ja widerlich! Willst du damit sagen, dass es sein kann, dass er … mit mir …? Das würde ihm so passen mit Sicherheit nicht!", knurrte er und fuhr seine Krallen aus, die sich sogleich in den Sraßenboden krallten.

„Wenn er mich auch nur komisch ansieht …" Naruto hielt kurz inne und ließ seine Wut durch seinen ganzen Körper fließen. Er geriet so in Rage das er nicht mal bemerkte wie sich sein Fell langsam aufstellte. „Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, wird er sich keine Sorgen mehr um Nachwuchs machen müssen, da ihm dann sein bestes Stück fehlen wird!"

Wut strömte mehr und mehr durch seinen Körper während Adrenalin durch seine Adern pumpte.

Iruka schluckte und weitete seine Augen, während sein Fell ebenfalls begann abzustehen. Allerdings hatte es bei ihm einen ganz anderen Grund als bei Naruto.

Iruka konnte förmlich das gereizte und potente Chakra spüren das von Naruto ausging. Er hatte eine schlimme Vorahnung

Er musste etwas unternehmen. Sofort.

Naruto brachte das gesamte Dorf in Gefahr, wenn er sich nicht schleunigst wieder beruhigte. Es würde ein leichtes sein für verfeindete Dörfer diese potente Menge an rohem Chakra zu spüren und zu orten. Außerdem hatte Iruka den schrecklichen Verdacht, das Konoha nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt war und Narutos Chakra bemerken würde.

Und wenn sie dies taten war das ganze Dorf in Gefahr, da es wohl oder übel zum Schlachtfeld mutieren würde.

Iruka atmete tief durch. Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen bevor Naruto sein Erbe aktvieren konnte, das könnte sonst ziemlich … Mist zu spät!

Iruka versuchte sich zwanghaft zu beruhigen. Denn es war doch noch nicht zu spät. Er erkannte schnell, dass der gelbfarbene Löwe noch nicht sein vollständiges Erbe aktiviert hatte.

Woran er das sah? Nun ja, er sah dies im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Er knurrte tief und bedrohlich um Narutos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Genau wie er es erwartete drehte sich Naruto um und schaute ihn nun mit seinen beiden wütenden und blutroten Augen an.

Er knurrte erneut und ging mit langsamen und sicheren Schritten auf Naruto zu.

Als Iruka näher kam legte Naruto seine Ohren an und knurrte als Warnung. Es dauerte nicht lange und Iruka stand genau neben Naruto und blickte ihm in die Augen. In genau diesem Moment schien die zuvor noch belebte Straße völlig still zu stehen. Die Stille war beinahe schon erdrückend.

Die Bewohner des Dorfes, welche sich gerade auf der Straße befanden hielten den Atem an und schauten gebannt auf den leisen Kampf zwischen dem braunen und den gelben Löwen, welchen sie nur mit ihren Augen auszutragen schienen.

Iruka bemerkte die Blicke die auf ihm und seinen Ziehsohn lagen nicht. seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war allein Naruto gewidmet.

Auch wenn es nicht so aussah, wusste Iruka genau was er tat. Er wusste genau wie dickköpfig, laut, temperamentvoll und aufbrausen Naruto sein konnte. Er war als Kind bereits so gewesen.

Und Iruka war mit dieser Situation schon mehr als vertraut auch wenn es diesmal ein anderer Grund war, der Naruto veranlasst seine Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Denn schon als Kind hatte er oft in Wut, Trauer oder Empörung die Kontrolle über das Erbe in seinem Blut verloren, womit Iruka nichts anderes übrig blieb als ihn wieder zu beruhigen.

Die Methode die Iruka anwandte um Naruto wieder zu beruhigen hatte sich über Narutos Aufwachsen nicht geändert und hatte bis jetzt _immer _funktioniert. Iruka hofft innerlich das dies nun auch der Fall war. Wie er sich doch wünschte, dass sein Mate jetzt bei ihm war. Er war immer in der Nähe gewesen wenn Naruto die Kontrolle verlor, um Iruka zu beschützen, falls doch etwas schief gehen sollte.

Doch da dieser nun tot war, musste Iruka nun ohne Hilfe und Beistand den in Rage gekommenen Naruto wieder beruhigen.

Iruka atmete innerlich noch einmal tief durch. Er würde es schaffen. Naruto und dem Dorf zu liebe. Er konnte und durfte die Leben dieser unschuldigen Bewohner nicht gefährden. Auch wenn es schwer werden würde, er würde Naruto wieder beruhigen, auch ohne seinen Mate, und bevor andere Dörfer von dem Chakra-Ausbruch mitbekamen.

Iruka sah Naruto immer noch in die Augen. Allerdings verengten sich seine langsam zu Schlitzen und begannen Naruto ärgerlich und autoritär anzublitzen. Einige Minuten verstrichen und alles was man von Naruto hören könnte war ein tiefes und bedrohliches knurren.

Iruka ließ sich davon allerdings nicht beeindrucken und ließ sein eigenes tiefes und bedrohliches knurren ertönen. Nun wartete er, er hörte allerdings nicht mit dem Knurren auf.

Er wartete auf ein Zeichen von Naruto was ihm entweder die Oberhand erlaubte – was er sehr hoffte. Oder auf ein Zeichen was ihm klarmachte das er den Kampf verloren hatte – was er gar nicht hoffte.

Nach einigen Minuten, die mit wütenden Knurren und ärgerlichen Blicken gefüllt waren, sah er das Zeichen auf das er gewartet hatte.

Es war sehr minimal und fast unauffällig, doch Iruka kannte es. Der Blick in Narutos Augen wurde sanfter und Narutos Kopf senkte sich leicht. Dies war genau das Zeichen, worauf Iruka gewartet hatte!

Mit einem letzten Knurren lenkte er sein Maul in die Richtung von Narutos linkem Ohr und biss hinein. Es war zwar eine Methode um den nicht folgenden Nachwuchs eines Besseren zu belehren, aber bei Naruto schien dies immer noch sehr gut zu klappen, da dieser sich, mit einer Reihe von jämmerlichen Wimmern, auf alle vier Pfoten senkte, so dass sein Bauch den Boden berührte.

Iruka folgte Narutos Bewegung Richtung Boden, das Ohr immer noch zwischen seinen scharfen Reißzähnen geklemmt.

Iruka ließ nach wenigen Minuten das Ohr wieder los und flüsterte leise in das vor Schmerz pochende Ohr Narutos, „Naruto, beruhige dich Verdammt! Dein Fell beginnt sich zu verändern und zu verfärben!" Naruto schaute ihn zunächst ausdruckslos an, doch dann schien es in seinem Gehirn klick zu machen, als er verstand, was Iruka damit andeutete.

„Was? Aber wie? Wieso? Wann habe ich-", bevor Naruto weiter vor sich rum drucksen konnte fiel ihm Iruka ins Wort „Shh! Ist jetzt doch egal, darüber kannst du dir später noch Gedanken machen! Verwandel dich wieder zurück!".

Naruto nickte, setzte sich hin und schaute an sich hinunter, *verdammter Mist! Iruka hatte Recht! Ich habe bereits begonnen mich zu verwandeln, mein Fell ist bereits etwas rot, und meine Augen müssten genau die gleiche Farbe haben, wenn ich mich nicht täusche! Allerdings scheint es so, als wäre die Verwandlung noch nicht ganz komplett, was für ein Glück!", er seufzte erleichtert als er dies feststellte und sein nun leicht gerötetes Fell anstarrte.

Diese Verwandlung war völlig normal für seinen ausgerotteten Clan, was Naruto allerdings nicht wusste. Immer wenn er sein Erbe frei ließ begann sich sein Fell rot zu verfärben, dies begann an der Fellwurzel und endete an der Spitze. Außerdem zerzauste sich sein Fell mit seiner Verwandlung, was aber vermutlich an der wilden Menge Chakra lag, die aus ihm heraus und um ihn herum strömte.

Seine Augen färbten sich Blutrot während seine Zähne und Krallen um einiges schärfer wurden. Zudem verstärkte sich mit seiner Verwandlung seine Angriffs- und Verteidigungskraft.

Allerdings hatte diese Form auch seine Nachteile, er verbrauchte zum Beispiel in dieser Form schneller Chakra als sonst und er wusste auch nicht was er mit dieser enormen Menge Chakra die in ihm schlummerte anfangen sollte. So verwunderte es auch nicht, dass er das Chakra nicht in seinen Körper behalten konnte und es somit frei aus ihm heraus fließen konnte, wie zuvor gesehen. Dies veranlasste ihn natürlich umso schneller sein Chakra zu verbrauchen.

Naruto schloss die Augen und entspannte sich. Er musste sich konzentrieren um seinen Chakrafluss zu stoppen, sodass es nicht mehr hinaus fließen konnte. Es dauerte einige Minuten, doch er kam schnell zu seiner inneren und äußeren Ruhe, was sein Tun, für ihn nur vereinfachte.

Mit einem entspannten Seufzer machte er die Augen wieder auf und sah zu wie das rot in seinem Fell wieder zurück ging, bis es schließlich ganz verschwand und nur sein Sonnengleiches Fell zurückblieb.

Iruka atmete erleichtert auf als sich Naruto wieder völlig beruhigt hatte.

In diesem Moment bemerkten die beiden erst, was sie für einen Aufruhr gemacht hatten. Gespannte und verunsicherte Blicke waren auf den beiden gerichtet.

Die beiden erröteten leicht, als die Blicke nach Minuten immer noch auf ihnen klebten.

Naruto grinste leicht verlegen und hoffte mit einem, „Keine Sorge es ist alles wieder in bester Ordnung, echt jetzt!", die versteinerten Bewohner wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. Was glücklicherweise auch der Fall war.

Die Aufmerksamkeit aller war zwar noch für einige Minuten auf den beiden gerichtet, doch nach kurzer Zeit setzten sich die Bewohner dann tatsächlich wieder in Bewegung. Es blieb nicht mal ein Anzeichen davon zurück, was sich noch vor ein paar Minuten, hier auf dieser Straße abgespielt hatte.

Naruto und Iruka atmeten erleichtert auf, als sich die Straße wie von selbst wieder belebte.

Iruka stupste Naruto auf die Schulter und forderte ihn auf, ihm zu folgen. Sie waren noch nicht weit gegangen, als sie ein geflüstertes:„ Hey Ihr beiden, folgt mir!", hörten.

Auf der Stelle wendeten sich Irukas und Narutos Blicke in Richtung der Stimme und sahen einen Löwen, der in einer kleinen, und engen Nebengasse verschwand. Die beiden schauten sich für einige Momente verunsichert an, ehe Naruto mit den Schultern zuckte und dem anderen Löwen in die Gasse folgte. Iruka blieb noch etwas vor der Gasse stehen, doch auch er verschwand dann in der Gasse um den beiden anderen Löwen zu folgen.

Naruto blieb kurz stehen um auf Iruka zu warten, der auch schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder bei ihm war. Sie nickten sich zu und setzen sich wieder ihn Bewegung. Mit gespitzten Ohren versteht sich, sie wollten immerhin nicht in so einer Gasse überraschend angegriffen werden.

Die Gasse war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes klein, da sie nach wenigen Minuten bereits durchquert hatten. Sie befanden sich nu vor einer kleinen, heruntergekommenen Holzhütte.

Die Gasse wurde an Ihrem Ende breiter und nahm die Form eines Kreises an. Die Hütte standgegenüber von Ihnen direkt an der Kreiswand.

Die beiden Löwen sahen sich noch einmal kurz an und machten sich dann Richtung Eingangstür der Hütte, „Hallo? Ist hier jemand? du wolltest das wir dir folgen und hier sind wir … also was ist jetzt?", wollte Naruto wissen, während Iruka die Umgebung im Auge behielt.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und ein alter zerzauster Sandfarbener Löwe kam zum Vorschein. „Ach ja richtig!", gab dieser von sich und nahm in der Türschwelle Platz, „ich habe gehört ihr sucht Informationen über Konohagakure? Liege ich damit richtig?" wollte der fremde wissen.

Naruto und Iruka nickten nur. Obwohl dieser alte Löwe Iruka ziemlich verdächtig vorkam, sagte er nichts. „Weißt du denn was über Konoha?" stellte Naruto eine Gegenfrage. „Ich schätze schon", antwortete der Fremde. „Kannst du uns diese Informationen auch verraten?" fragte Naruto erneut.

Der alte schien einige Minuten lang zu überlegen und antworte, „ja, ich könnte sie euch verraten. Aber sagt mir mal lieber was zwei Submissives mit dieser Information wollen. Denn ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es für euch ziemlich gefährlich werden könnte!", stellte er fest. Naruto knurrte leicht genervt, was aber keinen aufzufallen schien.

„Wir wollen uns einmal gerne mit dem Anführer Konohas unterhalten", setzte Iruka das Gespräch fort und beantwortete somit die Frage des anderen. Der Fremde nickte nur während Naruto sich wieder zu Wort meldete „Heh, wir wollen uns nicht nur mit ihm unterhalten. Nein, er wird sich wünschen uns niemals begegnet zu sein. Und so stark scheint er auch nicht zu sein, wenn seine Gefolgsleute so einfach zu besiegen waren, echt jetzt!", Iruka zischte lediglich ein leises „Naruto", während der alte freudig nickte, „hmhm, also ihr seid die beiden, die die Gefolgsleute von Konoha vertrieben haben?", Naruto nickte stolz während Iruka nur den Kopf schüttelte und sich ein knurren verkniff.

„Hm, ich schätze dann seit ihr es wohl doch wert, dass ich euch die Informationen verrate", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Die beiden schauten ihn gespannt an, „wenn ihr ohne Pause reist, müsstet ihr in 1 ½ Tagen in Konoha ankommen. wenn ihr am Hinterausgang dieses Dorfes nach rechts geht und immer dem Weg und eurer Nase folgt, zumindest.", er hielt kurz inne um nachzudenken,

„ihr könnt es eigentlich gar nicht verfehlen, wenn es stimmt was ich gehört habe, dann ist um Konoha herum eine riesige Mauer errichtet worden um Feinde abzuwehren … es könnte allerdings schwer werden in Konoha ungesehen einzudringen, da es auf einer Erhöhung errichtet wurde, die es ermöglicht das Umfeld gut im Blick zu behalten!", Naruto nickte nur und versuchte sich alle wichtigen Informationen so gut es ging zu merken.

„Das ist alles was ich weiß … den Rest müsst ihr leider selbst heraus finden", meinte er in einer traurigen Stimme, „kein Problem das schaffen wir schon! Stimmt's Iruka? … Iruka?"

Iruka war kurz in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen, bis er seinen Namen hörte, „Huh? Ja, sicher!"

Iruka wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, das etwas mit diesem alten Löwen nicht stimmte. Er hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Namen genannt! Allerding schien er nicht gelogen zu haben was die Wegbeschreibung anging. Seine war zwar detailierter als die der anderen Dorfbewohner, aber dennoch stimmten sie in den wichtigen Punkten überein.

Iruka konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf bilden.

„Vielen Dank! Du hast uns wirklich weitergeholfen! Komm Iruka wir machen uns auf den Weg. Auf Wiedersehen!", bedankte sich Naruto als er sich auch schon auf den Rückweg machte.

Iruka sah nur zwischen Naruto und dem Fremden hin und her, „Naruto warte!", meinte Iruka als er schließlich hinter Naruto her rannte. bevor Iruka allerdings wieder in der Gasse verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal zu dem anderen Löwen um, um ihn ein letzes Mal zu mustern.

Der Fremde lächelte zum Abschied als er bemerkte, dass ihn Iruka ansah. Iruka verengte seine Augen, drehte sich dann jedoch doch um und verschwand in der Gasse. Als er auf dem Weg war Naruto einzuholen, hörte er die Stimme des fremden zum letzen Mal, „lebt wohl, und viel Glück! Ihr werdet es brauchen, hahaha", den letzen Teil konnte er jedoch nicht mehr verstehen, da er bereits zu weit von der alten Hütte entfernt war.

Der braune und gelbe Löwe waren bereits zu weit weg, sonst hätten sie vermutlich ein Geräusch gehört das verdächtig nach einem „puff" klang und eine Rauchwolke hinterließ. Auf der Stelle, auf der zuvor noch ein Sandfarbener, alter Löwe gesessen war, saß nun ein junger, dunkelbrauner Löwe.

Dieser grinste nur vor sich hin und mit einem, „Mission erfüllt! Das wird Anführer-Sama sicher freuen!", verschwand er in einer anderen Rauchwolke und hinterließ das Ende der Gasse in Leere und Stille. Es sah so aus, als ob es dieses Treffen nie gegeben hatte.

Naruto war bereits am Ausgang der Gasse angekommen und hatte sich hingesetzt um auf Iruka zu warten. Dieser kam auch schon gleich aus der Gasse gestürmt, „sag mal Naruto, fandest du diesen Typ gar nicht verdächtig?", Naruto schaute ihn einige Minuten lang durch dringlich an und zuckte mit den Schulten „Natürlich fand ich das Iurka-Seinsei! Ich müsste ja schon sehr naiv und verblödet sein, wenn mir das nicht aufgefallen wäre!", gab Naruto zu.

Iruka schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, „w-was? aber warum hast du dann-", bevor er seinen Satz fortführen konnte platze ihm Naruto ins Wort, „um ihn ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben natürlich. Wir brauchen jede mögliche Information über Konoha, egal wie klein und unbedeutend sie auch zu sein scheint".

Iruka war förmlich baff, er hatte Naruto tatsächlich wieder unterschätz und langsam wurde im schmerzlich klar, das Naruto nicht länger das kleine, naive Löwenjunge von damals war. Nein, Naruto war erwachsen geworden.

Ein zufriedenes und stolzes Lächeln bildete sich auf Irukas Lippen während er Naruto anlächelte.

Naruto lächelte zurück. Doch der Moment wurde durch einen kleinen Satz von Naruto völlig zerstört, „ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie hier kein Ramen haben! Ramen **ist** Überlebens notwendig! Es gibt doch wohl nichts Besseres als Ramen!", meckerte Naruto als er aufstand und anfing weiterhin meckernd die Straße hinunter zu laufen.

Iruka seufzte nur und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nun gut, Naruto war eventuell doch noch nicht ganz erwachsen geworden. Iruka schaute zu Naruto vor, der einige Meter vor ihm auf der Straße stand, freudig grinste und auf ihn wartete. Iruka ging die Straße entlang, genau auf Naruto zu. Erneut huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen.

Aber vielleicht war es auch besser so, dass Naruto noch nicht ganz erwachsen war.

*= Dominate/s: Das Gegenstück zu den Submissives. In meiner Geschichte aber stinknormmale Männchen (sie können aber auch Dominates genannt werden^^)

*= Jap sie bringen zwar stärkeren Nachwuchs zur Welt, allerding sind sie den Weibchen unterlegen, was die Zahl der Jungen betrifft.  
was ich meine ist:  
Weibchen können mehr als nur 2 Junge zur Welt bringen.  
Während es ein „Wunder" für Submissives ist wenn sie 2 Junge gebären^^  
(Sprich sie bekommen in der Regel nur 1 Junges)

So das war´s für heute! Puh, dieses Kapitel war aber mal lang!  
11 Seiten^^ Wahnsinn ein neuer Rekord für mich!^^  
Ich hoffe euch hat das Chap. gefallen und ihr hinterlässt mir fleißig commis^^

Im nächsten Chap. heißt es für Naruto und Iruka Abschied nehmen und sie machen sich endlich auf den restlichen Weg nach Konoha! Eins könnt ihr mir glauben wenn sich Naruto und Sasuke im nächsten Kapitel nicht treffen, dann aber hundert Prozentich im übernächsten^^

Ciao, eure Soraki


End file.
